No Ordinary Cinderella: Once Upon A Time
by Just Your Average Teenage Girl
Summary: α тαℓє σƒ α gιяℓ ωнσ нαѕ ησтнιηg єℓѕє тσ тαкє, ωнσ нαѕ ησтнιηg єℓѕє ƒσя нєя ƒαтнєя тσ вяєαк, ѕнє ιѕ вєαтєη αηd ѕнє ιѕ вяυιѕєd, ωнαт мσяє ιѕ тнєяє ℓєƒт тσ ℓσѕe? ѕσ ωнαт нαρρєηѕ, dσ ρяαу dσ тєℓℓ, ωнєη тнє cυℓℓєηѕ тяу тσ нєℓρ нєя єѕcαρє ƒяσм нєя нєℓℓ...
1. Chapter 1

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's P.O.V**

**Chapter One**

-:-

Three years, thirty-six months, one-hundred and fitfty six weeks, one thousand and ninety five days. A duration of time that does not matter to me anymore. Nothing matters. All that mattered to me was gone when _she _was gone. She brightened my skies; she made me feel as if I had one person, one person that cared about me on this world, one person that loved me, loved me like a friend. I've never had a friend. I guess I never will.

Ever since that fateful evening, I have become mute. A silence which can not be stirred or broken. Nor will it ever be. My life was a tale of horrendous nightmares, and horrific stories, that are forever told, but never deemed true. My impending silence will last forever, until I am just another unsolved puzzle buried underneath the earth's surface. Or that's what I thought.

This state of mute was forever with me, as she was forever gone in body, but not in mind or heart. Just like the sun in my everlasting black of night had died. More like _murdered. _

The only person who cherished me, made me feel like I was a _somebody,_ instead of a nobody. The only person that truly cared, the only person that mattered to me; my sister. My loving, caring, selfless sister. My only sister, who always tried to brighten my day, tried to make me feel loved, _tried _being the key word. I guess her trying over and over again did not seem to work, and her bubbly personality was clawed and sucked into the blood-filled sewers of hell. Hopefully, she'll escape from her brutal death, and they will let her soul live. Just because she was taken by a devil's minion, does not mean that she is one herself. No. I know she'll make it to heaven, its where she belongs, as an angel.

My hands trembled as I lay the white lily next to the marble stone. It stood alone, just like me. I let out a shaky breath, which led to the white substance of mist settling onto the carbon dioxide that I exhaled. The cold night air was chilly, but I didn't feel the cold, I never felt the cold. I was used to it, as I was used to the coldness of my father.

Lilies always reminded me of my sister, so elegant, and yet, so beautiful. People would think that you could not achieve them both, or have the perfect personality to go with it, but yet, she had all three. The lily's white colour was so pure, just like my sister, so unlike me.

The salt water crystal ran from the rim of my eyes to the base of my chin, where it fell splashing to the ground, never to be seen again. Like I would never see her smile light up the room, reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. Her laugh that rose through the air, making me laugh too, making me feel happy. But all happiness had disintegrated, and the lonesome emotions of fear and angst clouded my mind.

Why did she have to be so selfless on that fateful night? Why had she defended me? Why did she die when I was the one who was zeroed in on his hitting spree? That was until, she spoke up.

-:-

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_The black shadows cast off the walls, portraying the repeated short story of the little girl's life. The black silhouette was bent over another, smaller, tiny, one. The tiny one stood there, pushing her thin arms above her head to protect herself as the assumption of a shadow of a man, pounded his fists against her head. Those arms did little to shield the impact of the blows that came mercilessly and viciously. _

_In the corner of the room, barely seen, a small child was there, watching the shadows dancing on the walls. Her blue irises shed clear tears as she stared at the figures, as the smaller one became limp and as the larger man continued to lash out at her. _

_With every heartless hit, with every punch that punctured her skin, new blood started to trickle out of fresh wounds. The girl was still limp, lifeless, and possibly dead. As a spot of blood splashed onto the face of the golden-haired girl who sat there watching, helpless and vulnerable to the situation, she made the involuntary action to look at where it came. Instead of looking at the shapes on the walls creating new images, she had torn her gaze for the first time to the people emitting these pictures. She didn't have the guts to look at the beatings that happened every day, behind these close, worn doors. _

_The ruthless man kept going back for more, as if she was the source of his anger. The innocent, naïve child woke up slowly, her voice wavering, whimpering. His rough hands pulled her hair so hard, that a clump formed onto his hand. She was now standing, thrashing, screaming, pleading at him to stop, holding her tiny, cold hands over her bruised scalp, until one fatal blow to the head caused her mind to shut down, and for her to lose herself in dreams. The only real sanctuary in a world of hellish tortures. _

_A small cry came over the little girl watching her little sister, as she saw the puny body lying across the ground, seemingly unconscious. Her hair was splayed out, matted with dried and wet blood. Her eyes were half-open, half-closed as she lay there, the whiteness of her eyes scared her to no end, her irises were out of sight. Her frail, petite body was constructed of only skin and bone. Old bones jutted out of her snow white skin._

_The red liquid stained the floor, flooding it, and her, with fear. The angry, muscled man continued ranting and rampaging out on her again, the light seeming to swing from side to side as more tears produced from the little girl that was lying in watch. The sandy-haired girl saw as new blood began to form from the girl's smeared dress, a little girl with a broken body, and possibly, a broken heart. _

_She was gaining consciousness now, fully aware of what this _man _was doing. Her pleas and cries filled the air until he swiftly kicked her in the abdomen and she flew across the room, hitting the bare walls, her blood seeming to make a trail with her slipping body, down to the floor, as she lay strewn there, lifeless. _

_A few hours later, she woke up, in a hospital, supposedly being hit by a 'hit and run' driver. The sandy-haired girl was watching again, with those all-knowing blue eyes, as the bruises, scars, tissue, bones started to mend, and then, once again, the tiny, brown haired girl whose shadow she always saw, received just another lethal blow._

_It was always like that, sometimes he would include the girl in watch too, but mostly, it was the small child who could not defend herself. It was always like that, just a constant ritual. Day after day, week after week, year after year, it was always the same, no matter how much taller, or how much they had grown. They were still puny against _him._ Until, one day, that same sandy-haired girl who was always lying in watch, with her frail voice, spoke up. _

_The man filled with wrath and hatred, burned up at her, grabbing her small frame and going for the kill. She started to cry, now knowing how her sister felt, night after night, after night. The ruthless man punched harder, kicked with all his might, ripped at her scalp, tearing at her face, her legs, her arms, her skin. _

_The little brown-haired girl began to stir, her eyes fluttered open once again. She had been unconscious, and the last thing that she had remembered, was a fist flying into her face and a tiny voice that spoke, that shouted, that screamed at the man behind it with just one word: 'Stop!' That was about the time she blacked out, hoping it was a dream, she groaned. The ache was all over her body; she could barely move and was unfortunate enough not to be numb from it. With her bruised eyes and ego, she looked around and saw the same man who beat her everyday, with a new person, a new prey, a new round of satisfaction from beating somebody else. Except he was more angry, as he heartlessly hit her, again and again and again. He did not care; he never did care about them. He saw with a smile that blood was flooding the floor, but he did not give a damn, he kept going, and going, at that moment, the little girl stood up, her legs shaking for the sudden pressure as she realised he was going for the kill. _

_The puny chocolate-haired girl hobbled over to the enraged male, screeching and crying for him to let go of her sister. He never listened to her cries. He never listened to her pleas. He never listened to her screams. He relished in them. She threw herself at him selflessly, and jumped onto his back, ignoring the shooting pain that was starting to burn at her body. He flung her off easily, tossing her to the side. She kept limping back, determined to not let her sister die, with each punch, with each step taken, with each breath, the beautiful, sandy-haired girl was closer to the demons of death. _

_She kept fighting, going back to try to stop him, and that was exactly what she did, she kept trying. She ignored the fleeting pain that was making her head spin, and her breathing to become laboured. The brown-haired girl reached him for the thirteenth time and her small hands hit him, again and again, trying to make an impact on him, trying to prevent him from killing her sister, trying to end the abuse of her sister, she tried, but trying wasn't enough. The last beat of her heart, the last strenuous breath, the last howl, the last words that tore from her sister's lips was taken, and she couldn't take it back. _

-:-

I was a failure, that fateful night. She was murdered for saying a word. She shouldn't have spoken up for me; I was worthless. My sister was always caring, always pitying, always there for me, and yet, when she needed me most, I could not help her as she helped me all those other times.

_Catherine Rhea Purkiss_

_1990-2006_

_I Always Wondered When The Heavens Wanted Their Angel Back_

My resolve crumbled as I read the marble, and my sobs became unbearably loud as the tears streaked down my cheeks. With each new sob, an old memory replayed in my mind.

Cathy taught me many things, like how to play the piano, the guitar, and she was always appraising me, protecting me, loving me, giving to me, when I had nothing to return. She did not care, as long as I was well looked after. She would always double-up our money and give me more than half. I did not notice until I turned the age of seven. I then split it equally, even though she tried to reason with me, protest at me, but this time, I did not listen, and I gave her half. She always gave me the majority of our food scrounging, she always gave me half her sandwich if I had none, and she always shared. And I shared too. I shared with her my heart, and she returned it with her own.

I only broke two of my legs, my left arm, fractured two ribs, lost half a pint of blood (**thanks to sillylamb who corrected me!x! There are two pints of blood in your body so losing half a pint, I think, is pretty bad) **and cracked my skull that night. But that was nothing, absolutely _nothing _to what Cathy had to go through. Her payment was much higher then mine, and I had been serving directly under her price, for many years; _death. _

A huge whimper tore from my chapped and bruised lips as my knees buckled beneath me onto the damp, cold surface. The heavens started to open up, and the wet moisture clung to my ragged clothing with each drop.

Here I was, alive. There she was, dead. She was always everything I was not. Beautiful, calm, funny, talented, caring, selfless…the list could go on until the reader got bored reading it, something that always Cathy never seemed to do, get bored that is. I was not jealous, in fact, I loved her for her traits, and I loathed myself for mine. I was stupid, foolish, ugly, hideous, a monstrosity that needed to be locked away. I always wondered when she would turn her back on me, run away and never return, but somehow, she never did.

She had sandy, waist-length hair that glistened, even when filled with knots. Her eyes were a bright sea of blue, her nose, prominent, her cheekbones high, like mine, but my cheeks were flabby and hers were perfected; her whole body was perfect apart from her skin. And the only reason for that was because of that was the bruises and scars. Apart from that, she was beautiful. Truly beautiful.

And what was I? A scrawny, lean, figure, with lumps that did not resemble curves in the slightest way, skin etched with scars, and painted with blood. Eyes that held no significant colour, just dull, a combination of green, blue and brown. Horrible, hideous, my father called them. I had learnt to hate them as much as I hate myself. They were the same colour as my mothers. I had never met my mother; she had died during my child birth. My father instantly took the blame to me, mostly me, but not all the blame was on me, some was on Cathy too. He blamed her for wanting a younger sibling, and her mother granting it, just to die. But it was mostly my fault, for being born, and my beatings happened everyday. Cathy's was only once a week, sometimes twice, or sometimes she'd endure a whole week of good health.

But I know the real reason my father beats me. It's because I look like my mother. I resemble her. I have captured her beauty, but have made it repugnant. The words my father constantly told me with every slap of the face, with every new bruise formed, and with every blemish that flawed my skin.

But I know it won't be long. Not long at all, until I am buried six feet under next to my sister and my mother.

**A/N: I know, I know, your all probably thinking, **_**rewriting the story!! ARGH!!! **_**But hey, y'know, I've looked over it, and I think that I need to do some changes. Like sometimes, i'm thinking, why did I put **_**that**_** in there? And everyone wouldn't always beat her; it's a bit unrealistic y'know? So I'm going to try and do it better and hopefully it will be!**

**_Minor Changes include:_**

**She will not be beaten all the time [aka at school she will just be an outsider with no friends. **

**The Cullens are still in this story but the scene in which they nearly suck her blood is out of here [when she was beaten by her 'peers'**

**I will write longer chapters and there is no 'death walk'**

**There is still the Barbies and kens but they will not be called that, and they will not physically beat her, just emotionally and that will be only sometimes. **

**She is still an extremely good singer and she does meet Ryan in her music class, but Edward is also there!**

**Okay, if there is any questions, just pm me, or email me or whatever you wanna do, like review.**

**So…please review and tell me if you like this one better!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Two**

-:-

Step by agonizing step, I walked. Each step brought me a whole new adrenaline of pain as I leaned on each one of my legs, reaching one in front of the other, whilst trying my hardest not to limp.

"_Oh my precious!" My father sarcastic voice snarled. His cackling laughter seemed to swim around in the air as he ventured nearer. _ _I was on my knees now, my shivers beginning and my breathing becoming uneven. My hands seemed to grab at tufts of the mistreated carpet as I withdrew backwards. Each drag of my body seemed to bring him two steps closer until his grimacing face and body began to inch its way closer, inch by inch, he was closing the distance. The cold sweat ran across my forehead as the tiny brown hairs on my arm seemed to have stood up, and been paralysed with fear. _

"_What am I going to do to you today?" He slurred. "Ha! I know!" And with his last words, he grabbed his bottle of beer, smashing the top of the bottle until sharp, jagged ends were made. The resounding clink of glass crashing was just enough for my heart to go into spasms of wild fear. First round: Terrify is complete._

As I neared my destination, my back perked up, instead of being hunched and I tried to remain as straight as possible. Hunching helped to ease the pain, but as my back straightened out, the pain shot upwards, curling around my spine tightly, clinging, tangling itself in every single bone. I read the small wooden sign that read: 'River Valley High School'. Yes, my town was named after it's 'famous' rivers that bended in odd shapes and angles, it's famous jutting and turning of the water running through the small, quaint valley of our town. Many came to the town to seek its beauty, and numerous people moved here as well. This was before most of the rivers dried up, or was overcome by woods several years ago. Roughly, the population would count as a thousand and a half. Most of them were descendants of these people.

I soldiered on though, trying in vain hope to reduce the physical subjugation of the throbbing in my tender legs.

_His features were trimmed into a mocking smile as his cold, heartless eyes swiftly looked from the bottle, and back to me. My father's lips turned into a cruel malevolence smile as his feet sauntered there way over to my neglected body. His face was layered in a bitter mask of hatred as his eyes burned with his demonic thoughts. His muscled arm swung as he scraped the bottle up my leg and back down again, making a river of blood as he switched and repeated. My voice made no sound as he did this, but salty tears tracked my face as my father became furious to my silence, I had been keeping it up for three years after all, and plunged the jagged ends harder into my pale skin. The pain was all too evident on my face, and he smiled as he caught my scrunched-up look. The green glass cut me deeply, and when he sliced the bottle into me again, it brought up the meaty flesh which oozed with my red blood. Throwing the bottle into the bin, his satisfaction grew as my face was contorted. His fresh, malicious laugh once again, was sounded. The pain now, was numbing, but was definitely never going to be forgotten and will probably come back to haunt me further tomorrow. Two out of three down, only one more round to go. Second round: Physical Abuse is complete._

Meandering into the car park, I began to walk to my locker. My bag did not hurt today, on my bruised shoulders, as my legs cancelled out all the other amount of cuts. The 'normals' as I called them, were the lucky creatures that had a loving home, got meals three times a day, seven days a week, and had someone to share it all with, someone that really care about them and loved them. They even had friends and relatives and girlfriends and boyfriends and sisters and brothers and parents that truly wanted them, whilst I, had no one and always would, have no one by my side.

They are luckier then they will ever realise and if I had a chance at a normal life, I would take it into my grasp and forever be grateful for just that tiny bit of joy spreading into my heart. I wouldn't throw it back in my loving parent's faces and take advantage of them like they did, no; I would cherish that life if it ever came. But that life would never come and dreaming about that will only just break the resolve of my already slashed heart. No one will like me, no one will want me, and no one will love me. It's as if I didn't exist, and to those who really did know I existed, never cared. My life was just a distant star, forgotten and never special. Whilst others around me shone brightly, blinding you with their light. My star was an ever retreating one, its light just waiting to be extinguished.

_His prowling figure stepped towards me, until he reached my mangled body and the carpet and walls which had been submerged in blood. My father's deluded guffaw echoed in my ears as he stepped closer, his face becoming stonier, and serious. His cold, rough hands slapped my face, and I felt the bruise forming in a matter of seconds as the pain flooded my mind. _

"_I hate you! You look just like your mother, except your mother was beautiful, beyond pretty, extraordinary, perfect, graceful, smart, and intelligent. She was the most respected doctor this town has ever seen. She was loved by many," He spat into my face, "Unlike you. You may have captured her beauty, but you have made it revolting, distorted it. You're none of the things she is and you never will be beautiful, or even smart for that matter. You're a stupid, foolish, ugly girl. No one will ever love you." _ _His snarl rippled an explosion through my body as he spoke these words with as much hatred and disdain. He was right, after all._

I thought that physical pain was the worst pain you could ever experience. I was _wrong. _So wrong. My bodily pain could never compare to that of my glass heart, which shattered each time it heard those words. _You never will be beautiful, or even smart. _The fragile glass splintered into minuscule pieces and proceeded to dig itself sharply into the empty cavern where my heart used to lay. _You're a stupid, foolish, ugly girl. _The clear glass clawed at my flesh until it left me bleeding and emotionally disturbed with reality. _No one will ever love you. _This truth made all the pain go, all my emotions dissolve and everything fizzled out to numbness, like I was a zombie with no emotions, I could not _feel_ anything and I never tried to either.

The 'normals', as they saw me approaching school, turned their backs at the sight of me, possibly irritated and hating me for never fitting in. Even the misfits seemed to blend in with the crowd as my small feet plodded along the pavement. Boys and girls that caught my eye, set an evil flare with theirs and then turned their heads, they did not approve of my vow of silence. Some had ventured forward on my first day starting here and tried to be talk to me, but really, it was a sad attempt, because no one, not even I, could break this silence.

But another reason was, was that I could not have a friend, I would not. My sister was my best friend, and I would never replace her. I couldn't and I wouldn't. They wouldn't even try to be my friend if they knew the truth. They would run, just like everyone else always did. What I always did, when I got home, avoiding him, but it never worked. I was always the prey, and he, always the predator. It was just a vicious and manipulative circle of life.

Another reason as having silence as a lonely companion; was that I was scared. I always was, but I never showed it. I was scared to never be looked at, scared at never been given a chance of happiness, scared that I may never have a family or friends, but the thing that scared me the most, was that, no one would ever love me.

I had read all the countless classics and every love story. Even in _Wuthering Heights, _where there was only hatred that roamed in between every line, where two people had so many bitter qualities, they still had one treasured, cherished one. One that I would gladly give anything for; _love. _Even in tales, the pages, and words, seemed to be making remarks at me, taunting me, sniping at me, reminding me of things that will never be forgotten and what I will never reach or what I haven't got or what I want most. Even in the world of fairytale kingdoms, life was unjust and cruel to me.

I arrived at my locker with 'evils' bearing into my back as the 'normals' called them. Their eyes fixed on me as they hated me for not fitting in. Just another place where I didn't belong in.

Sighing, I placed my bag in my locker and took out my new schedule. Just another ordinary year, as days slip by unnoticed, waiting for the death that never seemed to come.

_Class 1 – English – Mr Wilson – Building 3_

_Class 2 – Music Appreciation – Mr Gowland – Building 1_

_Class 3 – Gym - Mr Wright – Gymnasium_

_Class 4 – Chemistry – Mrs Taylor – Building 4_

_Class 5 – LUNCH_

_Class 6 – FREE PERIOD_

_Class 7 – Calculus – Mr Flood – Building 5_

Slipping my schedule back into my locker after memorising it, I grabbed my books, being careful to spread the weight evenly on both arms, and then banged my locker shut and continued through the silence of the corridors and I was forever attuned to that sound. No tiny whimper managed to squeeze itself out, no 'oomph' when getting hit in the head in gym, no 'ouch' when hurting myself, no 'yippee!' if I won something, no nothing.

My legs began to wobble from the throbbing ache in my legs as I continued to put my full weight on them as I trod unevenly to my first class. I arrived ten minutes early and sat on a seat near the window.

_Tick._

_Tock. _

_Tick._

_Tock._

The incessant stroll of the hands of the clock seemed to not matter to me, as I heard the faint click as it rolled onto the next second.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Time was just a mere thing in between reality, which was measured in how long I could survive without a new opening of the skin.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

One by one, students gathered in the classroom, first passing me a disapproving glance and then focusing on non-important things such as inane chattering. I still sat there, my hands on my lap, back straight, head looking straight forward on the blackboard, magnifying a tiny dot on it in my speculation, and concentrating, blocking out all the nonsense that went on around me. I just wanted to be alone, but at the same time I didn't. I wanted to be accepted and I wanted to be treated like one of them. To be in on their absurd mutterings and crude jokes, to be apart of the 'fun' and to be normal. But, I already knew three years ago that wouldn't happen, so why get hopeful now?

The rest of the day ticked by slowly, second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour, but surely, the clock still seemed to keep ticking and tocking its way deliberately slow and I would forever be grateful for it. The lunch bell rang and I raced out of my seat and quickly to my locker, shoving my books inside and greedily snatching my money which I had saved up the whole of last week for and strode forward impatiently for anything to be put into my cavernous stomach.

Opening the doors, I bought some pizza and chips, fattening foods really, it was all I needed. I paid for them and then limped my way over to the out-of-place corner of the cafeteria. I plonked my tray down and then restfully sat down and munched my food until all of it was gone in two minutes flat. I was used to belting down food; it was the reason for thinking it would be taken off of me as soon as I got it. My father had it snatched away from me too many times; the hunger always bestowed on me was never satisfied, but now was what was going to last me another week, until I could afford another luxury meal from the school cafeteria cooks.

I sat there, my posture perfect, alone, as usual. Sitting there, just staring at the empty tray in front of me. The chatter resumed around me and I began to slowly ebb away from all my fears and begin to dissipate into silence. Sixty minutes, I sat there for, never looking away from my spot in the wall, it was a tiny crack, and I felt sorry for it, because it was a blemish on a perfect white wall. Just like me.

The rest of the day passed by and soon I found myself hobbling home after I had stayed in the library to finish off my home work, all in an attempt to hide away from the thing that frightened me most: my father.

As soon as the latch for the door was unlocked, all I could feel was throbbing pain in my abdomen, eyes, and arms, all I could see were blurry shapes, and one huge one; my father. It was no use hiding from him, he would always find me, always get me, I could never run, never be free. I'd just be chained down to this life to wherever it held me, and hope beyond hope that one day, I could survive out of this wreckage. The last thing that I saw was the black, blurring figure bending over me and laying his fist into my cheek.

-:-

AN: EEEEK! Don't you think it's good!!?!?!!! Well if you do, leave a review! OOOOO that rhymed!!! Yay mee!!

Also, because I will be having longer chapters, you will have to wait longer for an update!

**BONUS:**** IF YOU GIVE ME OVER 30 REVIEWS IN A CHAPTER, I WILL PUT UP A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER****! Keep that in mind if you want a sneak peek!**

_Preview for Next Chapter:_

_I nodded my head once to show I had heard the teacher as he called upon me. _

"_Can you come here?" Once again, a nod. I managed to get up without causing attention to my injured spine and managed to wobble slowly to the wooden desk he kept. _

"_Well, Saffron, I know this may be hard on you, being a mute and all, but an important part of the curriculum, 20 of your grade actually; is performing a song with…__**words. **__I will not make exceptions. If you do not do this, you will automatically fail and if you get lower than a C this year, you will have to be held back? Understand? You failed the last one and that was 15 of the final mark, so if you fail 35 of the final mark, that will be 55 just below a C. You only have one choice: that is to do this, and you must do this with two other people. Everyone else is already paired up except the two new students. Ryan and Edward, you will have to be paired with them, understood?" A salty tear ran down my cheek and I swiped it away before he caught sight of it, nodding once, I turned away and the other tears seemed to splash off my face once they had been held back for too long. __**I had to do this, otherwise, if I am held back a year, my father would murder me, possibly in a much cruel and bitter way than Cathy's slaying. Do I really want to be killed? **__A little voice, frail and hoarse whispered one tiny word in my ear: 'No." _

**Please Review! And keep in mind the bonus if you go over 30 reviews in a chappie! **


	3. Chapter 3

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Authoress' Note:** This is sometime in January**, several months into the school year. **Her life is like always; lonely and mute. Hehe, I wonder WHO might turn up?! **Oh, Bella got changed after New Moon!** This story takes place two years after that. I _think_ New Moon was written in 2005, so it's in 2007!!!

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Three**

-:-

I awoke to my father's voice shouting my name, and a cold hand stuck me across the face. My eyes felt swollen as they opened into tiny slits, which I found, tingled as if I'd been attacked by a swarm of bees. I brought my hand to my face and felt the swollen bump and nearly let out a whimper as my eyes seemed to pound with pain as soon as my cold fingers came upon the warm, blotchy surface.

"Get up!"

His menacing figure was greeted by silence.

"Get. Up. Now!" His snarl rippled through me, causing shivers, I began to try to pick myself up, but no matter how hard I tried to push myself up, no matter how hard I wanted to or needed to, I knew one thing; gravity always wins.

My sensitive scalp was yanked on, until I was fully upright and he then landed a perfect kick onto my abdomen and another, until my eyes were wider from shock and pain, and the tears started to form. Satisfaction beamed on his face, and he caught one of my falling tears on his hands and brought it up to his face, smelling it, and then licking it. "Don't you just love the smell and taste of fear?"

Silence.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Silence once more.

"Oh you little fucki-" His harsh words were cut off by his harsher blows.

"I suggest you take the day off, we don't want people dropping dead at your repugnance now would we?" I nodded my head, defeated, and with one more fatal blow, he left me lying on the tough, damp carpet.

Curious as to why it was damp, I flung my head downwards and a rush of dizziness seemed to obscure my vision. After my head stopped swimming, I began to notice the once green carpet had gotten darker, and turned to a shade of brown. A dry reddish-brown. I didn't fight the urge to gasp. The floor was stained with my blood, and the now brown substance had pooled out on the carpet. It nearly filled all of the small room and splashes of the red substance appeared on the walls. I fought the urge to scream. I had lost so much blood in one little night.

I couldn't remember much from then on, just that I drifted in and out from dreamland. But I soon discovered that my dreams are worst than my reality, constant memories that triggered in my mind from previous beatings, of a little sandy-haired girl, watching the shadows 'dance' across the walls, night after night, until her little voice spoke up for the ever tinier brown haired girl lying motionless across the floor. The consequence? _Death. _

-:-

I made sure to wake up earlier today, to make sure that in my lonely, silent world, that it would ensure no beating during this morning, I wouldn't be able to take it. My eyes had reduced, but were still red, it made it look like I had very bad asthma or had suffered an allergic reaction so I was roughly okay to attend school.

It had taken me nearly four hours to scrub and scratch harshly at my skin to scrape off the caked blood and nearly two more hours for my hair to look somewhat decent enough to go out in public, still lank and lifeless, but enough.

After washing my wounds and pulling on some old, ripped jeans, and a sweatshirt that was too huge for me, I placed the backpack on my shoulder, wincing when it stung, and walked out the door, taking my time as I shambled down the streets to high school.

After a good half hour walk, I reached the car park, early, as usual. No one else was there except the latest model of what looked like a silver Volvo. I simply shrugged, letting it pass in my mind.

Limping my way to my locker, I gratefully dumped my bag in there, and gathered my books for my first classes. I then proceeded, whilst ignoring the pain settling into my arms, to the English building.

There were no new students in my English class; maybe a teacher had finally got enough salary in a small town like this to afford the updated version of a Volvo? Ha. They can keep dreaming and so would I. I would never be able to afford a car let alone have a very expensive one and I would find myself walking and walking for miles and miles just to reach a destination and then repeat that again and again, willing to my father's needs, bending to his rules, possibly for the rest of my damned life. And I will travel alone; I always travel alone, even if I wish not to.

As soon as the clanging bell rang signalling the end of class, I dragged my aching limbs to my music appreciation class, the only thing that truly mattered to me was music, I didn't even care about myself now.

Sitting down in my normal seat, a good ten minutes into the lesson, I noticed that the people around me were all gathered in groups of threes today and practicing for an unknown event. Something churned in my stomach. _This was not good, not good at all._

Mr Gowland's voice caught me from under my transfixed and bewildered staring and he beckoned me closer. So, I walked over to him, trying not to flinch when my bruised leg accidentally struck against a chair making it swell even worse. Approaching his desk, he made a gesture to sit down, and so I took the nearest seat.

"Saffron. Do you notice the people around you? Do you notice they are in threes? Do you notice they are practicing for something? Well, yesterday, when you were ill, you missed out on these instructions. Well, Saffron, I know this may be hard on you, being a mute; but an important part of the curriculum, 30 of your grade actually; is performing a song with…**words**I know I have let you get away from not singing for years, just you and your perfect playing got you straight A's but now you can not do the same thing, this year is mostly based on singing attributes and I'm afraid you can not pass with your wonderful musical instrument playing alone."

"I am sorry to say that you have to do three songs, two singular, one in a group of three, it can be any song of your choice. You failed the 15 of your grade last time didn't you? As you refused to sing." I gave a slight nod.

"Well, the problem is now is that you have to use vocals, for at _least _one of them, I will take no exceptions and if you fail this by not using you voice, you will have to be kept back a year." My eyes had gotten wider and my hands now dug into the chair. "This is simply because, if you get below a C, which is 60, higher than most subjects, you will fail."

_**I…hav-have to sing?**_

A salty tear ran down my cheek and I swiped it away before he caught sight of it, nodding once, I turned away and the other tears seemed to splash off my face once they had been held back for too long.

_I had to do this, otherwise, if I was held back a year, my father would murder me, possibly in a much cruel and bitter way than Cathy's slaying. Do I really want to be killed?__I had told myself so long that I had wanted to die, but do I actually want to be parted from this world, and be with my unknown mother and my dearest sister? _A little voice, frail and hoarse whispered one tiny word in my ear: 'No.'

Your assigned group is…he fished out a sheet, "Ah, two of the new students; Edward & Ryan Cullen." He called there names as I stood there, my hands clinging onto the chair, my posture was stiff and my thoughts went somewhere entirely different as I heard footsteps approach.

_Could I do this? Could I speak? I haven't spoken since the night that Cathy d-d-died. _I felt the warm tracks of salt crystals and realised I had been crying. _Could I speak once more? Music was the only thing that I and Catherine truly loved, it was our hope, our dreams, our souls. Cathy always played the music beautifully whilst I sung along, a perfect harmony, meant for two imperfect people. Music was the only thing that combined us together, who we were and what we did didn't matter when we played, it didn't matter we were broken and bruised, it didn't matter that we were battered and unloved, nothing mattered, apart from us, and the soft melody. Could I really sing and make music without my big sister? Would she want me to? _Somewhere, deep inside, roughly where my heart used to be, I felt the uneasy feeling that I had to do this, I had to do this, just one last time. _I'm so sorry Cathy._

I noticed that three people's eyes were trained on me intensely. Two of them had startling beauty. One was tall, possibly a little over 6 feet, the other was taller still. The tallest one had strange auburn hair, the other, chocolate brown. They both had snowy white skin, and mysterious golden eyes that drew you in. They were possibly the most beautiful people I had ever seen. **AN: I am not too fussed about the descriptions as you can see, as we all know perfectly well what Edward looks like. Also, I have uploaded pictures of what I think they all look like so take a look!**

"My name is Edward, and this is my brother, Ryan." The bronze haired guy's velvet voice announced, so he was Edward and the other was Ryan. I opened my mouth, even though I didn't want to, I had to practice my vocal chords one last time before the curtain was closed, never to be open again.

All that came out was a ghastly choking noise. I nodded my head and looked away, ashamed. _I can't break it, I can't break it, I can't break it, I can't do this, I can't do this. _'Yes you can.' the tiny voice in my head spoke into my ear, 'Yes you can.' It repeated.

The silence was the only defence I had left, the only strength that deterred me. Knowing that I had my silence was like knowing your best friend had your back. Silence was my companion and somehow, I couldn't let it go and it wouldn't let me go either. I was wrapped around it tightly and sharply, it drew me in, and it placed me in its claws. No matter how hard I tried to cut through it, or force the words out, it wouldn't let me go.

The teacher's voice snapped me out of my reverie. "This is Saffron. Ever since that fatal _accident, _she has been mute. It will be a little hard for her to adjust, so be easy with her." His voice lacked kindness in the beginning and then softened a little at the end. I knew that he wanted me to sing for him again. He remembered my singing voice and he wanted it back, I should feel offended that he was forcing me to do this, but now, I was just a living zombie with no emotions. And only because of Cathy was I doing this. Music combined our souls, and I hoped that somewhere in heaven, she could hear me and she would know I loved her, and she would hear my pleas for not saving her that night, I had to try, for Cathy's sake.

When I opened my mouth again, I was met with a very hoarse sound. Mr Gowland told me to practice over in the corner, and the Cullens asked if I minded what song we did. I shook my head. For an hour and a half, I was practicing my vocal chords. _After these performances are done, I will never speak again. _It was an unspoken vow, but a vow none the less.

My voice came out hoarse still, and I practiced and practiced and practiced, trying to form the simple words I wanted to say most. I missed my next class, and my next, trying to make my vocal chords work, trying my hardest to say the words I _needed_ to say. I was standing in the toilets trying so desperately to make my voice work once more, for a dramatic finale before they were shut down again, this time, for good.

_I will prevail, I must prevail, I will prevail, I must prevail, I have to do this, I will do this, can I do this? _I spent all of lunch in there; in fact I missed all my classes trying to make my voice come back. The hoarse noise dramatically cracked and transformed into a frail, weak voice. But I kept practicing over and over again. _I had to do this, in vain hope; I had to do this, for my sister._

And soon, that weak voice turned into a normal voice and wonderfully altered into my singing voice once again as I hummed a few words and sung a few notes. All in one day, I broke my three years of silence. My defence was broken now, but it was not irreparable, it would be fixed, once my songs were over.

Tears seemed to leak out of me again as my eyes looked into the mirror beyond, my hands clutching onto either side of the sink as my posture broke. I clung to the sink in vain hope that I could say the words I wanted, no, I needed to say. I had to say them, I had to let Cathy know that I love her, I need her, and that I was sorry, sorry I couldn't stop her death as I was only a puny little weakling who couldn't stop our father from beating her and yet she had done everything she could to help me, to save me, and I couldn't do anything for her. I had to say this, I _had _to.

But the silence will still impend to me; I could not escape its clutches forever. Silence is my key to survival, silence is the only way for me to not get hurt by everyone, silence is the very thing that pieces me together. Without it, my whole façade would fall apart.

I managed to utter out the words I was so desperate to say: "I love you Cathy, please forgive me."

-:-

AN: If you read, please review!

And you didn't go over the 40 mark, so nooooooo bonus! Sorry girls and guys! But you still get a wonderful chapter!


	4. Poll!

_**Important AN:**_

I am thinking about doing a POV from one of the Cullens, I have narrowed down the choices to Ryan, Jasper & Alice, and a combination or all of those three.

**Ryan:** He would be good to show what he thinks of Saffron, and what Edward thinks in the music class.

**Jasper:** Can tell what emotions he can feel from Saffron when he spots her coming to school and what the others feel of her

**Alice:** Can know the future of their actions (if any) and her pov can sum up everyone's views when they have a little meeting later.

**ALL THREE **

**Alice & Jasper**

**Jasper & Ryan**

**Alice & Ryan**

**xxo Please Decide Soon! oxx**

**_-------------------------------- The Poll is Now Closed!!!!!! --------------------------------_**

**__**

**_///////////////////////The winner was Alice & Ryan\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

**_Thankyou to all those who voted_**


	5. Chapter 4

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Four**

-:-

I stayed a few hours after school that night, even though I had a voice now, I didn't use it, and even though I had it now, to speak up and be heard, I didn't. I already know what happened to Cathy when she spoke up, _she got butchered _and I didn't want to fall into the same fate. 'Or not yet anyway' a cold voice spoke sounded in my mind.

A shiver ran down my spine but I ignored it, and finished all of my assigned homework. I never knew when I would get a chance too again. I ran home, always trying to prevent him from knowing I was avoiding him, trying to not anger him.

As soon as my blistering feet walked into the pathway, my father had opened the door for me before I had even reached the house. A strange feeling arose in me. He never did this, he would never try and be sincere. Then why would he…? _He had been watching out for me._ Realisation floated to the surface of my mind, and it nearly screamed at me to run, but no matter how fast I ran, or how good my hiding place was, _he would always find me._

I gulped and a huge lump formed in my throat and chest. My heart began pounding until I reached the door, cautiously stepping in. All I remember was the thick, wooden door slamming into my petite frame and the handle pressing into my gut. I felt the pain as it flowed through me. My body flew a few yards into the air on impact, and I missed the garden, and landed ruthlessly on the hard slabs of concrete. My back erupted in pain, and it arched, my hand instinctively reaching for the source. As soon as my fingers had brushed the surface my body winced and a low groan escaped my mouth.

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no!_

I heard his gasp and I could picture him smiling a Cheshire cat smile, as his heavy footsteps resounded on the pathway. I had let him have the satisfaction of hearing my voice, I had let him know of my weakness, but worst of all, was that I let him know he hurt me.

His rough hands grappled my hair, and he dragged my body along the pathway, as the stones dug into my flesh, and the fast movement caused friction upon my sensitive skin. A small cry escaped my lips as he pulled me over a sharp piece of rock, and it clung onto my skin, imbedding itself.

My silence was gone, the only form of defence against him. He had satisfaction now, knowing he caused me pain, he thrived on this. I had to get my silence back before this brutal man tortured my body and mutilated it.

His muscled, strong arms picked me up, and then thrust me inside and into the air, my head soon collided with a tough wall and I sunk against it as the red liquid stalked my remains.

His menacing laugh filled the air; he had pleasure knowing he hurt me. Surprisingly, he didn't throw me any more, nor did he strike me. I opened my eyes, bewildered with pain. His fists struck me across my cheek, drawing blood.

"You are a selfish monstrosity, only caring for yourself and never others. You steal their beauty and then contort it into ugly shapes. You stole her looks, but you can never steal her personality. You stole her life, just so you can live, but you will never lead a normal, happy life like hers." He spat at me It was his first time speaking his thoughts to me, and the feeling of guilt crashed in on me.

_They would have been happy without me; they would have been a happy family if I hadn't survived, they would have been normal. The thing I have always aspired to be. _

"And you killed your sister for your own selfish deeds. You used her to live; you condemned her just so you could live longer. She was smart, heck, maybe she could have made it to college! She betrayed me for you! She even knew what a liar, a fraud, a deceitful bitch you were and yet she still befriended you as if you did no wrong, but you did everything wrong, you are the meaning of _wrong, _just look at you. You may have stolen my precious deceased wife's looks but you will never achieve her beauty or your sister's intelligence. You're just worthless shit that has wrecked a happy family. You're the true meaning of the word 'Devil's spawn' and you don't deserve to die, as they have so gratefully done because of your actions." The mention of my sister tore my insides apart, and the harsh reality of his words soon cracked my glass body, and tore it apart. He then proceeded to dig at my dignity, my pride, my only best friend until they all failed to live.

His last words demolished the one thing I had left; _my heart. _

For once in my life, I let myself sob, my body rocking back and forth as my hands cupped my eyes as the tears leaked through and flooded me.

This was all my fault. Without me ever living, everyone would have been ecstatic, normal, joyous, and content. I was to blame, I was the only who made my own family suffer and I had to deal with the consequences. I hadn't hated myself before but now, I detested myself.

My father left me there, making his way to bed. I soon cried myself into a dull slumber that brought nightmares in its wake, nightmares that included horrible memories of my monstrous self, destroying a family that never got to live properly and normally, a family in which everything was annihilated, where once was love and kindness, now there was deceit and hate. The one thing that made it all change? I was born.

-:-

I woke up less than an hour later, with an ear-splitting scream as my only alibi and friend. Looking up, I saw my reflection in the full-standing mirror across the bloody room. I picked myself up, crawling my way over to it, standing before it.

All I saw? A person who was hideous, stupid, ugly, a home wrecker, an insignificant girl. I loathed myself.

I glanced at the glass before me, and I saw the same chocolate brown hair that my mother had in photos, the same brown eyes, the same face, the same height, the same everything. Except she was beautiful, and I, I was not. I had captured her beauty, and yet, I had defaced it. _You may have stolen my precious deceased wife's looks but you will never achieve her beauty._

I saw myself, and all I saw was a girl filled with gluttony, I was always wanting to be normal, always wanting a better life, I never appreciated what I had, what I had with my sister, the music we made, every single thing she had done for me, she had even saved my life, and yet, I had never returned her favour. _You killed your sister for your own selfish deeds. You used her to live; you condemned her just so you could live longer. She betrayed me for you! She even knew what a liar, a fraud, a deceitful bitch you were and yet she still befriended you as if you did no wrong, but you did everything wrong, you are the meaning of wrong, just look at you._

I stared at my reflection with that combination of green, blue and brown eyes, the perfect eyes of my mothers, the perfect eyes that I despised.

A tear escaped those eyes, and a scream leapt out of me. I dragged my filthy nails across the mirror, loathing the self-image made. My nails dug into the mirror, making that horrible sound, like chalk scratching the blackboard. The glass made one thin crack, and then splintered onto my hands. It stuck in my hands, and yet, I did not care, neither did I care about the pain. I deserved it.

My pale fingers kept clawing at the mirror, striking it, scraping it, going back for more, glass embedded itself into my already bruised skin, and blood began to pour out of the newly self-inflicted wounds.

I continued to constantly swipe at the mirror, crying and sobbing from the image of myself until I fell onto my knees and my back was against the sharp, torn glass. My frame rocked itself back and forth, until neither tears nor sobs wracked through me.

After several hours, I looked upon the mirror; the only thing salvaged from it was the stand, the metal frame which my gaunt hands could not penetrate through. The glass? It had rooted itself onto the floor around me, creating a pool of silver, or implanted itself onto my skin, creating new blood, and new scars.

I didn't deserve to live, and I didn't deserve to die, I deserved to be hanging in the balance, like a zombie, the living-dead. I now understood why no one would be my friend, no one will be my family, no one will love me, and yet everyone will be my enemy and yet I could see myself upon that crowd.

I had destroyed a perfect family just so I could live, I had destroyed their happiness, their hopes, their dreams, I had destroyed their everything, out of my own needs.

Only one silver glass piece that was not shattered was still holding onto the mirror, and my eyes met it.

_I truly was a monster. _

-:-

AN: Shorter than the other chapters but still my best one yet!

-:-

**IMPORTANT: Other story, first story, has been deleted, as I told you about, so this will not have new on it anymore. Thankyou for reading that one if any of you did and thankyou for reviewing and taking your time on it and mostly thankyou for your patience! I love you guys and girls!**

-:-

**The Poll results are in:**

3rd place: Ryan's POV

2nd place: All Three POV [Alice, Jasper & Ryan

_**---------- **__** 1**__**ST **__**PLACE: ALICE & RYANS POV! **__**---------**_

Thanks to everyone who voted, reviewing or polling!

-:-

**Please drop a review, chapters come quicker if you do! **

**-:-**


	6. Chapter 5

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Chapter Five**

-:-

**Alice's POV**

River Valley, a most boring town with undulating hills and a vast forest, most of its rivers now were either dried-up or in an unobtainable place such as the cliffs or deep into the forest. It was quite lucky really, that we could see such beautiful sights. Too bad that there is absolutely nothing else going on for this small valley, most of the people are vain and self-obsessed and most are offspring of those who have lived here, from generation to generation, somewhere along the line, they must have been inbred or something, because they all look and act the same. And now what did we have to do? Go to high school! Normally, I would be quite happy to spend my time in such a useless place and make fun of everyone's outfits in my head, but in this dreary town they didn't even have a decent shopping mall! I _know! _Isn't that so bad?! And do _not _get me started on their outfits and trends. Florescent yellow skinny jeans with suede boots and a big black baggy shirt? There was only one word for it: EWWW!

Apart from the bad fashion sense, we had also accumulated a new member in our coven, our new brother Ryan. Rosalie and I found him one day I the forest, just lying there motionless, rocking his knees back and forth over a dead carcass, repeating, "I am not a monster, I am not a monster, I am not a monster." We took him home, and ever since we explained he was a vampire, and all that major palaver, he has been our little brother. It's funny because his older in human years than Edward and apart from the hair colour, they both look like brothers and Edward is older than him in vampire years by roughly 100 years. Ryan is eighteen and so is Bella, although Bella looks like seventeen but she still gets in a huff if you mention her human age, being one year older than Edward was her reason. I rolled my eyes every time.

Ryan and Edward were kind of like opposites as well, Ryan was easy-going whilst Edward was easily tempered, Ryan was wonderful with a pencil, pen, or any other stationary, and Edward was a beautiful pianist. Ryan's features were softer than Edward's though. But somehow, Ryan managed to still look older than him. Ryan also respected Edward as if _he _were the older brother.

Our family was very happy, until that one day, it all changed, when we went to River Valley High School. It was like Bella and Edward all over again.

**Ryan's POV**

I loved my family, I really did, but sometimes, I felt as if something was missing. For example, every few days the family usually went off in couples, and I found myself sitting there, all alone as they did various 'activities' or went out somewhere special.

For the past week, I have been feeling lonely, but I managed to hide my feelings well from the rest of family, Jasper especially. Would I ever be with someone? Would someone ever love me?

I quickly put those thoughts aside as my all brothers came in. They were talking about something, that I am not sure, but they looked pretty excited. I just left them to it as I ran to my room and started to draw.

A few minutes later, Alice poked her head through with a smile pronounced on her lips. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh…nothing." Her smile turned into a grin.

"You can tell me Alice, I won't tell anyone."

"Erm…nope."

"Did you See something?"

"Hmmm…maybe." Her and her teasing voice.

I rolled my eyes and focused on my painting of Bella and Edward. I had done one of each of the couples and this was the only one I had left.

A few minutes later Alice plopped beside me. "You're no fun to tease."

I smiled at her, "I know."

"So you're not going to bug me for my vision."

"Nope."

"C'mon, you know you want to. It's about you."

"Still no."

"It's about you and finding your pow-ers…" Her voice sang to me.

"Let me think… I still don't want to know."

"You really are no fun to tease."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." _From you. _

"Well, do you want me to tell you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I'm just going to tease Edward; he's more fun being teased than you."

"I know. Hey Alice?"

She stopped dancing out of the room a minute. I told her my plan. I quickly painted a picture of Edward and she got to work with it. She ran downstairs with me in tow and then hung his 'picture' above his beloved piano. I chuckled and Alice gave me a stern look.

Me and Alice ran into my room.

Five minutes…

Four minutes…

Three minutes…

Two minutes…

One minute…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"ALICE! RYAN!" Edward's voice bellowed up to us. That was all it took for me and Alice to double over in laughter.

**Alice's POV**

Ha, that was just hilarious! Ryan and I were kind of like sidekicks in pranks, and our enemy, Emmett. We were having this kind of battle at the moment of who could do the best pranks. Ryan won. Emmett and I tied.

"You do know that we have to go to school now, right?" I said, giggling.

He hated school, for the same way Edward used to hate school. He hated all the girls falling, well throwing themselves, literally at him.

"Now, stop groaning and get in the Volvo, we have to go to school!"

Whilst we travelled to school, with me sitting on Jasper's lap as we didn't have enough room for the six of us. I had another vision…

_A chocolate brown-haired girl with beautiful but miserable eyes was shaking her head, tears spilling out of her eyes as she retreated back, only to find that she was pinned up against the wall. _

_I saw a shadow, and as the shadow became nearer, I saw the man she was obviously afraid of. He stumbled forward, and he beat her, mercilessly until she was just a cowering body that was knocked unconscious when the beer bottle slammed into her bleeding, sensitive scalp. _

I came back into reality with Jazz nearly going hysterical at me, "Alice, Alice ALICE! Alice, are you okay? Alice, talk to me? Why were you screaming? Alice?!"

I blinked a few times, "I was screaming?"

"Yes, you kept saying, 'Not again, not again, please not again.' Over and over, I was getting worried. What did you see?"

"I saw a girl. She looked like Bella, except her face is not heart-shaped and she has the same colour hair and eye shape but not the eye colour Bella used to have." I was quiet for a few moments before I whispered. "She was getting beaten, and she didn't even say a word with every fist he hurt her with."

"Did the girl say _anything?_"

"No. That's the problem, she didn't scream or whimper or shout, no nothing. She just watched him beat her, she looked scared but she didn't even try to fight back, as if she knew it was going to happen anyway whether she did anything or not."

"Why was she in your vision?" Bella's voice asked.

"I don't know."

"Let me see." I touched my hand in her outstretched one. Bella had the power of memories, also recent memories so she could see my visions. Her power was getting stronger though, and she may get to use it without touching that person soon.

"Oh. She does look like me, the human me. Why do I feel the need to protect her?"

"I don't know, but I feel it too." Edward's voice replied.

"Same with me." I replied.

All the rest said the same, except Rosalie.

After a few minutes she spoke up. "Why do I feel that I have to save her when I don't even know her or have seen her?" Rosalie whispered.

We all turned round in shock. No one said anything else for the rest of our journey to high school. We had retrieved our schedules from the office yesterday, all of us had at least one of us in all our classes, so we weren't alone when we were mocked with girls or boys, Ryan especially seeing as he was single, Edward put him in all of his classes so that he would never be alone, he knows what happens after all except now he had Bella whilst Ryan had no one.

Suddenly, Jasper clutched his chest and bent over a bit. "Jazz, you okay?" He didn't respond, he just shook his head and his pale finger pointed out the window to someone.

I gasped in surprise. It was _her. _That brown-haired girl in my vision. The one who was frightened, the one that didn't say anything whilst she was hit over and over again.

"It's her." I whispered.

"What's her?" Ryan came up behind me and looked out the window.

"It's her." I repeated.

"Who is she Alice?" Jasper's pained voice said to me.

"The girl, from my vision."

"What is she feeling?" I turned to Jasper.

"Pain, nothing but pure unadulterated pain and solitude."

"Let me feel."

"No Alice."

"Let me feel." I repeated, my voice sterner.

"No."

"LET ME FEEL GODDAMIT!"

He shook his head.

"I won't and I can't."

"What do you mean you won't and you can't?"

"I won't because I don't want you to feel it and I can't because I can't give her pain in small doses, if I give it to someone, everyone else will feel it."

"Oh."

"Can't you do something?"

"No, I can't. My powers won't work on her."

"I can't read her mind." Edward's voice came.

"Like mine?" Bella asked.

"No, I can _feel _her mind is there, I just can't hear it. It's like she's blocked me out and I can't break that block."

"But how…?" Emmett's voice came.

"I don't know." He replied.

The bell chose that moment to ring. We went to our first classes, mine was with Bella, and we had calculus. Oh joy. But I couldn't help but wonder about that strange but beautiful girl.

-:-

**AN: **I may continue on Ryan and Alice's POV but I wanted to stop here. Do you want Saffron's POV or Ryan & Alice's again?

_**Was it good, **_

_**was it bad, **_

_**let me know, **_

_**or I'll be sad…**_


	7. Chapter 6

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

_Chapter dedicated to: CookieLover92 for motivating me with your rhyming verse!_

-:-

**Ryan's POV**

**Chapter Six**

-:-

I thought that school would be normal today, well as normal as it could be. I thought that it would be the same boring people with the same boring lives with having to sit through the same boring lessons. I thought wrong. Ever since I walked into that classroom door with Edward, everything seemed to be normal; all the same people were here. So Edward and I soon got on with our work. Which was Edward composing music for a three and for the both of us, seeing as I didn't want to take music, but as we agreed to go into all the same classes together, I got to choose one elective to do, and so did he, aka he picked music appreciation. I went over to grab a guitar, as Edward instructed when my gaze locked eyes with _her. _

She was beautiful, her full, luscious lips, her curling brown locks, but once I saw her bewildered eccentric eyes I knew something was wrong with her. That's when my eyesight trailed down the rest of her body and I saw _what _was _wrong. _Her bones were jutting out of her pale skin, and I could see that even though she had covered every inch of her body up. I smelled the stale blood that came from her, I saw the bones, and the way her skin was tight, I saw her small, petite frame, curving inwards, she looked like she was a twig, ready to snap in half without vampire abilities. It looked like a human could even break her by accident. She looked so fragile, and one more look at her mysterious orbs was enough for me to know, she was beautiful but broken and that I wanted to fix her. I wanted to see her smile, but all I could see was a frown, I craved to hear her laugh, but no sound rose from her lips, I wanted to see those orbs that were clouded over with fear and loneliness, to be cleared and sunshine pouring through them. I could only hope.

The girl spun her head slowly, almost deliberately slow, to the caller of her name. If only I heard her _name, _instead of being too preoccupied with her astounding beauty. I had to know her, I had to fix her, but most importantly, I had to make her feel happy.

Why, why, why was I feeling these feelings? I had only just laid eyes on her and now I felt like I was infatuated with her. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, I could not fall for _someone _without even knowing them and most of all a vampire can not love a _human! _

"A vampire can love a human." Edward's voice came into my ear and I jumped up in shock.

I immediately started to get angry, which was pretty odd of me as I _never _had gotten angry before in my vampire life. "How would you know?!" I replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh…let's just say, the lion fell in love with the lamb in our story."

"Our story?" I asked curiously.

"Mine and Bella's."

Noting the confused look upon my face he began to explain the short story, in vampire speaking, of his and Bella's story. Once he had finished all I could say was, "Sounds like one of those romantic novels, too true to be real."

He didn't get to reply as the teacher bellowed our names. Edward looked at me, and then walked towards the teacher, I quickly followed in his footsteps. Once we reached the teacher, I saw the same girl from earlier sitting down awkwardly, her hands gripped around the chair so tight that I thought it may break. How could someone so small and fragile nearly break a plastic chair? Her skin had gone pale, and her eyes were shedding tears. After a while, she snapped out of her thoughts and wiped her eyes, relaxing her deathly grip, her posture was still straight.

Her face turned our way, and I saw her eyes in full. They were a kaleidoscope of green, blue and brown interwoven within each other to create a stunning eye colour. They were beautiful…just as much as her. Edward soon introduced us, and she did something girls wouldn't normally do, instead of getting nervous or shifty or fidgeting, she stood stiff, as if she wanted to run away. She began to open her mouth to speak, and all that came out was a rusty, hoarse sound that seemed so faint I wondered without my super hearing that I would hear it.

"This is Saffron. Ever since that fatal _accident, _she has been mute. It will be a little hard for her to adjust, so be easy with her." The teacher's voice said, but when the two words, _fatal accident _and _mute, _my mind was going into overdrive. What made her this way? What made her be silent? Was she being beaten? I was sure she was the girl we saw earlier, and that girl that Alice saw in her vision. What fatal accident could surely make her possibly musical voice fall to deathly silence? I wanted to help her, I wanted her to be happy, but most of all, I wanted Saffron to speak.

_Saffron…_her name caressed my ears; it was such a rare and exotic name, a pretty name, to go with a pretty person. Once again, my thoughts were cut off, but this time with an ever smaller hoarser sound coming from Saffron's lips. _How I longed to-_

A cough was heard from beside me. _Edward. _I thought and immediately shut those thoughts off. How would I know she even liked me anyway? How do I know she even knew me? How do I know she even wanted to be with me or felt the same way? How could I ever know? Edward couldn't hear her thoughts, it was like it was 'automatically blocked from me', but he could still sense it was there, unlike Bella's.

I only knew one thing and one thing only that day: was that I would do anything for her, no matter how high the price I would pay.

-:-

**Authoress' Note: **

_**So there you go the chapter you have long awaited for,**_

_**I hope thee like my words, and cherish them forever more**_

_**To my readers I bid ado,**_

_**Till next time when I write anew**_

_**However before I go, one advice to thee you should take,**_

_**Is to review my chapter, for goodness sake!**_


	8. Chapter 7

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Six**

-:-

I did not go to the hospital with the multiple translucent shards buried in my skin; neither did I attempt to find a doctor, nor a first aid kit that could help me. I used each and every one of my disfigured fingers, wincing and writhing in pain when I pulled the glass out one by one, shard after shard, the blood always oozing out after the glass tore my skin, it just seemed like an endless circle of hurt, loneliness and pain.

I stayed there for two days and two nights, removing the taunting and sharp glass that dug into my palms, ankles, legs, arms and other bodily parts. Each time one was removed, it made my skin crawl with immense pain. This was pure torture, every second more agonising then the last. So many hours had gone by, and I felt the numbness kick into me, and for once in my life, I was ungrateful for it.

I was a monster, I killed others for my own selfish sake, and I neither helped nor hindered their death. I did not take apart in their fatality and yet I still was there, the reason behind it all. I deserved to feel every ounce of this haunting pain just because I ended their innocent and happy lives.

I knew that my demise was nearing, and that my end would surely come around this year, but never was I sure of that time or place, or how I would die, neither was I sure that my father would be my downfall anymore, considering the efforts I went to, for loathing myself.

I could never forgive myself for what I had done to both my mother, and my sister, a reason behind their death, the reason why they were buried and not alive, and the reason why they weren't happy. I just wanted Cathy to know I was sorry, and to remind her that I still cared, by singing a song to her, one precious song before I go. I know it won't be too long, it could be a matter of hours, days, weeks…a few months at the most but I will die, _that _I was sure of.

I tried to practice my singing voice before I walked out the door. My words sounded husky and forced. Was I losing my voice again, just after gaining it? Could I ever sing again? Could I ever hope that Cathy could hear me? See me? Love me still? I had to sing soon, and fast, before my voice was lost forever.

-:-

Arriving to school seemed a fitful task, with each muscle straining hard, and each cut and scar digging its way deeper into my skin each time my feet took another step.

When I finally arrived to school, I limped my way into the building, for once not caring if anyone saw. My bag snagged on a nearby picnic table, and when I gently pulled it free, being careful of my damaged skin, I saw a sleek silver car sitting in the car park. The only one in fact and I saw Ryan and Edward Cullen get out with other amazingly beautiful people.

I just turned my head. _If only they could see what was going in my life…_

I walked off and headed to my next class, my only thoughts involving my voice, my songs, and my torn family.

-:-

**Authoress' Note:**

_**A short chapter you may agree,**_

_**But a very important chapter, you will see,**_

_**Things grow in time,**_

_**Even for a mime,**_

_**A broken girl, and a broken heart**_

_**With words sung that no other can impart**_

_**You will soon see,**_

_**What my lyrics of thee songs will be**_

_**To all my readers that review**_

_**Just to let you know, I love you!**_

_**If you impress my with a review,**_

_**I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.**_


	9. Chapter 8

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

_**This chapter is dedicated to Insane-About-Twilight, all of your reviews touched me, but that poem was just awesome! **_

_**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Blood Filled Tears! You rock!**_

_Also, someone said why would it have taken 2 days to take the glass out? Well, it was because that she had to be careful when pulling them out, and you nearly faint after pulling out the first shard so what about the other 100?__**And I forgot to mention that her father took a drugs overdose and died.**_

_Unfortunately, I am JUST KIDDING!__ Her father didn't beat her on those days because he had to work and once he came home he saw the havoc she had already done upon herself and thought that she made his job easier. Also – for one reader who forgot how her mom died, she died during childbirth, Saffron survived whilst her mom didn't. It was in the first chapter._

_AND PLEASE READ THE LYRICS!_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Eight**

-:-

In my first period class, it was getting harder and harder to ignore the pain that the glass mirror shards had caused. My mind kept drifting into unconsciousness and luckily, for me, no one noticed, as usual. I heard several sneers come from behind me as we were given back last weeks test, to see that I had gotten another A. Oh, so the norms are starting to hate me now? Well, they can just join my killing queue, just like everyone else.

Butterflies started to attack my stomach in storms as I stumbled to Music Appreciation class. Today was the day I performed. Today was the day that everyone heard my voice again. Today was the day I was going to sing, for Cathy. My tears seemed to obscure my vision and my head slowly started to get dizzy. I expected my body to collide with the ground and it did, and it was cold and hard. I pushed myself back up slowly as to not agitate my injuries and realised I had not been on the ground at all, no, I had collided with someone cold and hard, with gorgeous brown hair and eyes made of beautiful swirls of gold.

I stood there shocked. He was so _beautiful, _and I, well I was the ugly duckling that never had or will transform into a swan. I turned my back on him to open the door as he stood there, watching me. I saw it in his eyes, and I did not want to see it again, _pity. _I did not need pity nor did I need anything but to die for my forsaken life. He did not know me nor did he even know about my life, so why did I have this gut feeling that he knew more than I had ever told?

I walked in and he walked in behind me. I saw all the gorgeous and beautiful girls connect their eyes with mine and glaring at me. Another bunch of people that hate me, go join the club my father built. How can they be jealous of something that did not happen? How can they be jealous of him walking in behind me? How can they be jealous of me at all? _I _was the one who was jealous of their normal and fulfilling lives, never will I get to have one and I probably won't even live now.

My breathing became shallow as the teacher called my name to go on stage, I had not practiced but I knew I didn't need to. I was not bragging to myself, no, this wasn't about music class at all, this was about Cathy, and I did not need to practice for her, she just had to hear this once, before I am gone forever.

The teacher pushed me onto the stage as I heard whispers, "She is _not _going to sing anyway, just look at her." "She is going to be a bad singer, I can tell." "Ha. Like she'd ever mutter a word, she's too 'good' for us." "She can't sing, and if she does she'll sound like a banshee." But I ignored their remarks, they didn't know about me, neither did they care; they only cared about their happy lives.

"What is the first song you are going to sing?" The teacher's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I grabbed a nearby piece of paper, and wrote with my pen the song. He flicked his hand to carry on. I stuck the music on and everything became quiet. I could hear their thoughts swirling in my own head, 'Is she really going to sing?' 'Wow, is she actually going to speak?' And so on and so forth.

The first song explained about me, but it was only a coy for Cathy to recognise my voice, so that she can await and hear the second song properly. So, when the music started, I sang.

_You don't know my name_

Upon hearing the first line, I saw many mouths were agape and staring at me as if I weren't real. Was my singing that good?

_  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game_

My insides started to get squirmy, maybe Cathy was here watching over me now? What if she wasn't? Would she still hear me?

_  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back  
_

More people with mouths hanging open, and I glanced around the room to focus on something else, I soon saw the teacher smiling once again.

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

If you could read my mind 

I was looking around to focus on someone without their eyes piercing into me, and I met the golden eyes of Edward Cullen. He was looking at me with mirth in his eyes.

_  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance _

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and alone  
I'_m sick of wasting all my time_

I had this gut feeling that someone was staring at me intently, trying to see into my soul. I kept my eyes fixed on my microphone.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

I just bowed my head at the end of the song, breathing softly, and a few stray tears fell from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, not caring if anyone saw. A soft clapping sound made its way to my ears and then several others started to clap. I blushed, for once, feeling absolutely normal, like my mother was here, my sister wasn't dead, my father didn't beat me, and that I had a normal life.

It all came crashing down when I heard my sister's small voice whisper in my ear. "I'm here."

A small smile made its way on my lips, I could sing for her, I could be with her soon, I wanted to tell her, and so I quickly put on the next CD and muttered quietly.

"This is for you, Cathy."

_Won't you sing me to sleep  
Fly through my dreams  
So I can hitch a ride  
With you tonight  
And get away from this place  
Have a new name and face  
I just ain't the same without you in my life  
_

My lips seemed to form the words perfectly, flawlessly, rich in tones and with so much emotion that the small salt crystals began to rain down my cheeks.

_Late night drives  
All alone in my car  
I can't help but start  
Singing lines  
From all our favorite songs  
And melodies in the air  
Singing life just ain't fair but  
Sometimes I still just can't  
Believe you're gone_

Memories of Cathy playing the piano, me singing along, voices interwined, music mixed, a perfect harmony meant for two imperfect people, the song that made us so alive, and yet, now she was dead.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through  
One more year, down here_

I hoped she got my hidden meaning, maybe I will survive another year away from her, but so far, my belief and heart has gone cold without Cathy in my life.

_Feel your fire when it's cold in my heart  
And things sorta start reminding me  
Of my last night with you  
I only need one more day  
Just one more chance to say  
I wish that I had gone up with you too_

_**(All words in black italic are 3rd person POV & memories.)**_

**_"Stop!" The sandy-haired girl's tiny voice screamed, her tears ran down her face._**

**_"What did you just say to me?!"_ _The gruff man replied._**

**_"Stop it." The little girl's voice whispered._**

**_"Oh, I'll stop beating her, but I won't stop beating you!" With his last words, the muscular man grabbed her satin sand hair and yanked on it. A few fistfuls of strands lay in his bare and grubby hands. He dragged her along the floor, the nails scraping her back on the wooden floor. The girl started to cry, he just stopped and slapped her once. Then twice. His fists never broke contact with her body, and the little girls cries never stopped until her last breath. The brunette headed girl who was laying unconscious till now, woke up with a start, trying to pull the bigger man of her big sister. No matter how hard she or her sister cried, the brutal father showed no sign of giving up or nor remorse for his slaying. Soon, all you could see was the bloody mess and the fresh wounds from his newest victim, mangled upon the floor. A newly teenaged girl, never going to grow up again, never going to marry, never going to speak, or laugh, or smile, or cry, or even watch the small shadows dance upon the walls as her father beat her little sister over and over. She was dead. She was free._**

_And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through  
One more year, down here_

**A current of pure black basked upon the mourning people. They all dropped different sorts of flowers on the grave. One by one they all left until all that was standing there was a small, brown-haired girl. Her face was smudged with forgotten tears and she sunk onto her bruise-filled knees. The grass soaked up her fresh batch of tears as she pounded the ground over and over again, her sobs wracking her petite frame.**

**"Why did you speak up? You could have been safe, you could have been free, you could have been still alive, why did you choose to save me? Pathetic, stupid, ugly me?" The little girl stayed there, pounding the ground, not caring that the rain began to fall on her limp body and soaking up her ragged clothing.**

You won't be coming back  
And I didn't get to say goodbye  
I really wish I got to say goodbye

**The night sky fell onto the small graveyard, and shadows once again danced. **

**The small girl sat there, rocking herself, staring at the small grave. Her eyes fought against the oncoming sleep, her last words before she shut her eyes were, "Without you, I am dead too...Goodbye Cathy..."**

And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through  
One more year, down here

I hope all is well in heaven  
Cause it's all shot to hell down here  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
Cause I'm so lost without you down here

You won't be coming back  
And I didn't get to say goodbye  
I really wish I got to say goodbye 

"I love you Cathy, it won't be long, not long at all." I whispered my head downcast, whilst stray tears soaked up my cheeks.

"Forgive me."

-:-

**Authoress' Note:**

_A sad day indeed,_

_For a broken girl who can only plead,_

_To be dead and buried,_

_For she will never be loved or married,_

_Ever since she was born,_

_She has been beaten, ragged and worn_

_She can not take the pain anymore_

_For the scars and the marks are too sore_

_Why can't she see?_

_That she is more beautiful than can be,_

_Her heart is battered and bruised,_

_As she is always used,_

_She is always thrown about, _

_And can not see the beauty that is in her throughout_

_If you want to read more from this sad sad tale…_

_Always review and on this small task, never fail!_


	10. Chapter 9

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

_Authoress' Note:_

_I did not write them songs, I wish I did but I didn't._

_The first song was suggested by __**Blood Filled Tears**__ who rocks by the way. _

_It's called Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt_

_The second song was one I picked out, it's by Yellow Card and I think it is called view from heaven _

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Nine**

-:-

The tears wouldn't stop overflowing as the song came to a close. This was the last time I would speak, I would never speak again and neither did I want to. Memories of Cathy plagued my mind and whenever I brushed one salt crystal off my cheek, its friend would appear, and so on and so on. The classroom was clapping and saying things, and over the commotion, all I could do was run and no one stopped me as I passed the stage, passed the desks, passed the teacher, passed the door, my legs carried me as I felt the need to sob, and I nearly made it all the way out before something cold landed on my shoulder and stopped me from running.

Without my legs running, my tears ran instead for them. My knees collapsed from under me, and my hands encased my face as my sobs echoed off the silent corridor. A cold hand pried my hand off gently, afraid possibly. My hands moved away from my eyes, but I did not look into the eyes of the person, my hands wove themselves around my arms tight as my petite frame began rocking back and forth. My vision was just a kaleidoscope of blurs as the tears covered my eyelids and I found myself chocking on my sobs. The same person who had removed my hands, now unwound my arms from around myself and placed them around him. I was sure it was a boy because he pressed me tightly to his chest and I could feel the muscular structure of his chest. It felt like marble, cold and hard. He held me, and cradled me whilst my sobs quietened and became silent.

The curtain of my speech was finally closed. Never would I speak again, I would never show my father the hurt of him not loving me, of never being loved or accepted or feeling the warmth of an embrace. It seemed to cliché that I was getting my first hug of a stranger. My sister always sat me on her lap and played with my hair to calm me down, she never hugged me, she didn't want to hurt me.

This all reminded me of the pain that I was ignoring that rippled across my back in waves, and I screamed as this man held me gently against him. I tried to pull away so that his arms would not hurt my back, but he held a firm grip, the more I squirmed the more the pain tore in fresh whips on my back. "You're hurting me." I whispered, the tears running now because of the torturous strain and pain across my back. The boy let go of me immediately, and I saw the golden orbs of Ryan Cullen. I could see it in his eyes…he knew my hidden meaning in the song, he knew what my father did to me, who else was at my house to beat me? He knew about the bruises, the hell, the scars, the marks, he knew. He knew. But how did I guess? How did he come to this conclusion?

I had to run, before he told, before he got the evidence of me spilling my secrets, before he got me massacred by my own father. I turned, and my legs started to pound painfully across the corridor, but before I turned the corner, a quick tug of my hand and I fell backwards into his awaiting arms.

"Why do you let him beat you?" His silky voice spoke.

I was surprised when I answered back. "Because I'm a worthless hideous bitch who intruded on an already perfect family and tore them apart, I'm worse than the piece of gum you find on your shoe, and I'm worse than shit. I'm nothing, I'm a nobody, I don't even deserve to live when others who are more beautiful and perfect in so many ways have died because of me. That's what I am, worthless, I deserve his beatings, I deserve every bruise, every mark, every scar that he places on my, _that's_ why."

His eyes smouldered. "Don't say that, you're so much more-"

"Don't say things you don't mean, I don't need your pity, nor do I need a friend, all I need is to die, to be with Cathy."

"I know Saffron."

"Don't say things you think you know and don't know. You don't know about me, you don't know about my life, neither have you experienced it, you don't know what it's like when everyone hates you, when no one cares about you and the only person that does, dies because of you, you don't know what it's like to go through everyday just wishing to die, just wishing that someone out there will love you, who will care for you, to hold you, you don't know what it's like at all, you're just Mr. Perfect, with a perfect family and a perfect home and a perfect life. Whilst I? I, have no one, because I am a no one. So don't say you know about my life when you don't okay?!"

By the last part I was screaming and my tears were starting to flood my eyes all over again. My body crumpled as sobs wracked my small body.

Ryan pulled me close to him, and softly ran his fingers down my hair.

"Shhh…it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. You have me, you'll always have me."

-:-

**Authoress' Note:**

_**A lonely girl sits in a lonely place,**_

_**Till one boy gives her an embrace,**_

_**Secrets from the heart,**_

_**Is the things to trigger the start,**_

_**Of something new,**_

_**Of something bright,**_

_**But she will never forget that one fateful night,**_

_**When one was lost,**_

_**The other was found,**_

_**But can she turn her life around?**_

_**Is it too late?**_

_**Or was it just fate?**_

_**No one will ever find out,**_

_**Unless you review without a doubt**_

EEEK! Such an exciting chapter don't you think! Oh, you are so going to love me, but what is going to happen…hmmm…wouldn't you like to know? Sorry that the chapter is a little short but there you go!


	11. Chapter 10

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**lanna-misssunshine**__ who impressed me so much with her review even though she did miss out four letters! And for trying something different instead of copying others ideas. )_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Ten**

-:-

His smooth words froze me up instantly. Did I just hear that? Did I just make those words up? _Remember Leonie Saffron, remember Leonie. _The tears leaked out of my eyes, people say things they don't mean, I already know that.

I pulled out of his embrace and he looked up at me with his gorgeous golden eyes, so beautiful unlike mine. And I ran, knowing that he would forget me tomorrow, knowing he didn't really care and knowing that if I let him any closer than distant towards me then he would have the power to break my heart, who was hanging off the edge, in two. I remembered what happened with Leonie, I remembered it all, and I remembered what she did to me, the only person that I could count on that wasn't dead was me, lonely ugly me.

_It all started in 7__th__ grade, the year before Cathy died. I was twelve, she was fifteen. She was in 9__th__ grade meaning I had to suffer on my own whilst Cathy would probably make a few friends. _

_A new girl had just moved to town and had come to school. She was average looking, brown hair, a small mole on the right side of her face, wavy hair and of medium height. But I could always see her as one of the popular types, not the pretty cheerleaders but the wannabe sidekicks. _

_On the first day she acted as if I didn't exist, and then I saw her smiling tauntingly in my direction as she was surrounded by cheerleaders and jocks after school. I guess I didn't know better. _

_The next day I was walking to school and she showed up, walking beside me, we started to chat and we got along well, and she soon became my first friend. We were inseparable and she just bonded with me more and more. _

_She cared for me, and I had my first real friend, someone who cared, someone who was there and someone who understood me. We became inseparable, she'd always be with me and I always had someone, and for once in my life I was happy. She said she would help me, she said she would always be there. We even had our own little pathetic handshake. _

_And for the first time other than with my sister, I laughed with her and we shared our lunch as I didn't have much money and we did silly stuff. She brought the one thing I always wanted: friendship. She was perfect, brilliant, and all but a month later everything changed._

_It was just an ordinary day for me, I was finally happy at having my first friend, even my dad's beatings couldn't break through my sunshine. She met up with me on our walk from school to home, and instead of turning down her alley she asked if I would join her. I quickly complied; I did anything and everything for her I didn't want to lose my first friend. _

_Then she quickly turned on me, and she shoved me roughly against the wall. I groaned in terror as my scars wounded themselves again. "Leonie?" I whispered as the blood oozed off my back. A demonic laugh filled the air. The three important cheerleaders and their jocks came out from the shadows of the alleyway. _

"_Leonie?" I whispered again, scared. _

_She smiled menacingly at me and then her fist collided with my face. I whimpered back in pain. _

"_I…I don't get it, why are you doing this to me?" By now the tears were cascading down my face and she cackled. _

"_Don't you see? We were never friends, I never even liked your hideous face, god you were so easy to fool! I did this as a __**joke! **__Otherwise I wouldn't even be caught standing twenty feet near your skanky self!" _

"_Why?" _

"_Oh because you're just…so…stupid and naïve you really thought I wanted to be friends with you? Ha! Whatev! I'm part of the untouchables now, you always have to do a cruel and manipulative dare to get in, lets just say…you were the easiest, ugliest and stupidest. It was so easy! Like taking candy from a baby…oh…you ARE a baby!" _

_They all cracked up with laughter as my rotting form began to sob. _

_I never did have a true friend; neither did I trust anyone. How could I? Leonie put me in hell for that entire year until she chose someone new to pick on. But she always came back to pick my resolve off bit by bit until I was left standing with nothing. I didn't heal when she moved away that year, I couldn't. _

_Two days after the endless bullying, Cathy died. My already shattered heart just crushed itself in once again. My voice was lost, lost over the chorus of pleas and shouts and whimpers and crying and tears in my memories, no one would break my resolve again, no one could because I couldn't let anyone get close without them damaging me, not without them scarring me mentally and physically and neither can I let them get close to me because I know the end is near, I always knew it would be. It took me just one more fateful night to figure that out. _

-:-

**Authoress' Note:**

_I only had one friend,_

_Who told me she'd be their till the end,_

_I did everything for her,_

_Never stopping to please her,_

_She broke my heart,_

_And tore the only happiness I had apart,_

_Now I can't trust anyone at all,_

_Just because of one girl who pushed me into a wall,_

_The only friend I ever had,_

_Snatched my one chance of happiness and the only thing I can feel is forever sad,_

_What left is there for someone to take?_

_For I am eternally broken, ever since my sister's wake_


	12. Chapter 11

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Eleven**

-:-

He let me go, he watched me run. He didn't care, he never cared. It was just all a stupid bet, or some other game to toy with my heart.

I didn't need to be manipulated again.

I got home early, but I didn't expect for my father to be home. His face was menacing and his mouth was turned into a sneer. But there was something deep into his eyes that seemed different from all the other days he made me bleed, there was something very different, he had that same spark in his eyes as he watched Cathy die.

I always knew the end was near.

He tore at my hair as I stood there limply, as much as I wanted to struggle, I knew I wouldn't. I couldn't. The end was too near, everything would be forgotten, I wouldn't feel the pain anymore. It would be a sweet salvation.

I could feel my scalp turning red and growing irritated. My head stung lightly and he soon moved on and pinned me down.

"You fucking whore! I saw you with him today! I SAW YOU WITH HIM MYSELF! YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RUN SAFFRON! YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO RUN FROM ME! I will always find you, no matter what the consequence. Your time is up Saffron."

His eyes howled with rage and his voice bellowed at me to shut up as I began to whimper.

I didn't want to feel the pain, which was why I was dieing, right?

He thrust his rough hands to my neck and pushed me against the cold and hard wall.

With each tick of the clock, my face became more blue.

My lungs felt as if they were on fire.

He just squeezed harder as my hands automatically clung to his, scratching, pulling, tearing at his hands, it never worked.

I felt the air become constricted as I tried desperately to breathe. All I could gulp down was saliva.

I was trying desperately to inhale as my vision became blurry. The harder I tried, the harder it hurt.

My lungs seemed to explode as his hands held a tighter grip onto my neck.

I thrust against him frantically. I didn't know the end could be so painful.

My legs started to kick harder as I thrashed against him, I could already tell my lips were turning blue.

I tried to breathe but instead I exhaled the last bit of oxygen left in my lungs, the pain became so unbearable that I slowly faded into blackness.

The light never came.

-:-

**Authoress' Note:**

**I was in a rush so sorry if there was any sp.**

**I loved the last line.**

**I have an essay to write in GERMAN! ARGHH! I HATE MY GERMAN TEACHER! **

**Why, oh why did I choose german?! OH YEAH, BECAUSE SOMEONE SAID IT WOULD BE EASY!**

**ARGHH,, so I have to go. **

**Very short poem: **

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_And please review. _


	13. Chapter 12

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Twelve**

-:-

I never knew that hell was a fiery pit, and that the flames constantly licked at your skin.

I thought that hell was just an empty void, with nothing there, absolutely nothing but you and that would be the true torture, being alone again.

It seemed that everytime I tried to breathe in oxygen, I would inhale the red flames as well, and they would slowly burn me to death, as they tore at my skin from the inside, and as they fluidly danced around my body, setting everything in its deadly path alight with pain.

Halfway through this unbearable and agonizing pain, the snapping began. The fire had melted away my flesh and had started on my bones. So how was I still alive? The flames burnt my bones into a crisp nothing and then replaced them with fire, before stronger, tougher, bones were placed in there.

This seemed to happen to every single bone, large or small, fat or thin, important or unimportant as they may seem, but all I could think of how it hurt so badly.

The fire seemed to go to my organs next, and due to this ordeal, the fire managed to cloak itself with blackness as I passed out.

When I awoke again I found the fire had reached the limits of my body, and was on the outside of my body, on the fingertips, toes, hair, and then it all seemed to rush in at once, and the more close it got to their counterparts, the more it started to hurt. I had managed to not scream so far, but one, blood-curdling one managed to squeak its way out.

The fire seemed to be attacking the most important organ of all, the one I needed to survive, the _heart. _As it fought, I could hear my heartbeats getting fainter, quieter, slower, with each defence it tried to put up.

This was truly it, this was the end.

I was never a good daughter, never a pretty girl, never good, a stupid ugly girl, and now the flaming pits of hell wanted to torture me.

And I would let them, because I deserved every last bit of pain.

As my heartbeats got slower, the flames grew smaller, and as my heartbeats got quieter, the pain eased away a bit more, until there was no heartbeat or pain left.

I was dead.

But how come I could still think and feel and...

"Breathe." A smooth voice said to me.

I let in a gulp of air and my throat felt dry and restricted, and when I exhaled I opened my eyes.

"Cathy?"

-:-

An:

Ha, you had to wait for ages for a really short chapter and I just HAD to put that cliff-hanger there, but I have two important exams next week which are counted towards my overall grade so I need to revise!

_Au revoir, toodle doo,_

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter,_

_And please review!_


	14. Authoress' Note Numero Un

**_Authoress' Note:_**

Okay, for everyone who wants to know, I am **changing** my **pen name** to **Just Your Average Teenage Girl**, because my last one was getting a little boring.

Hehe, I like change.

Oh, and if possible, I may update tomorrow, it depends if im busy.

Hope everyone had a nice christmas and new years!


	15. Chapter 13

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Thirteen**

-:-

"No, it's Rosalie, Rosalie Cullen."

My heart broke in two. She began to speak but I couldn't listen.

To think that my sister could still be alive and well and she had not died by my father's hand? To think that the blame and self-hatred had gone away?

I have never loathed myself as much as I do now.

I was the reason for my sister's death, I was the reason for my mother's death, and I was the reason for a happy family being split up. I was already dead in my eyes.

How could I think that Cathy could be back? How could I let all the memories unravel, all the good times? How could I just torture myself without feeling any sorrow for me? I didn't deserve having Cathy as a sister, I didn't deserve my father either, I deserved much worse.

Wasn't I supposed to die? That was what I wanted, right? To end the pain, to get rid of the suffocation I always felt, to not feel isolated and alone. To not feel betrayed, to not feel as if all my limbs had been chopped off with all the pain.

"Why am I alive?" I spoke, whilst cutting off Rosalie's talk.

"Your not, _technically, _you're dead. Have you been listening? You haven't have you? I spent _all _this time talking to you, explaining _everything _to you and you weren't even _listening?!_" She huffed and then stormed off, leaving me once again isolated in unfamiliar surroundings.

I looked around; it just looked like a plain normal bedroom. A bed, a window, wardrobe, the usual, except there were paintings, let me rephrase that, _masterpieces _lining the walls, hung up in golden frames, and one sat unfinished on a easel.

It held someone who had dark brown haired curls, who wasn't smiling, and yet her bluish green eyes said it all, the sadness interwoven so much within the picture that it looked straight at you, and this girl was so pretty…unlike me.

I looked up only to notice a full-standing mirror in a corner, the smooth, polished glass showing my reflection.

The marks, tears, scratch marks, hand prints, scars, and all the red, brown, yellow and purple skin was gone, to be replaced with a snowy ethereal white.

I also had crimson eyes. Why had my appearance changed? Why was my blemished skin so…perfect? Apart from the changes, I could still see me, and what was I? Nothing, and I was still grotesque, even with my skin becoming infallible now, I was still that ugly girl that looked in the mirror and hated herself.

I saw the blue, the green, the brown my eyes once had, and I loathed the colour of them, I hated that I got my mother's eyes but not her love, that I stole her chocolate hair but combined it with my hideousness, that I looked exactly like her but I didn't make her a shining tribute that lived on, no, I was a dishonour and disgrace to the beautiful woman who gave birth to me, I was the living descendant of someone's grace and beauty but never holding a candle to her ever burning fire.

I was worthless.

A calming wave seemed to crash over me, and I felt as if I was suffocating once again before it just rolled back off.

"Saffron?"

I turned around to see a god. Well, he looked like one anyway; he had the same snowy skin that I held, and he had golden eyes with golden hair. He looked to be around twenty-three but I couldn't be sure.

I immediately felt self-conscious, but I felt self-conscious if anyone stood in front of me, knowing I wasn't pretty or good enough to deserve their attention.

I nodded my head to him.

"Your change was earlier than expected, only being two days out of the normal three, would you come downstairs with us, so we can explain?"

I nodded my head once again and followed him through the vast and beautiful mansion.

We made our way to the living room where the rest of the family were sitting and staring at me.

I stood in the doorway.

The man looked at me confused, and then said, "Come in."

I took small steps so that I was inside the room.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

I did as I was told and sat on the floor as soon as I could. He wasn't going to hurt me too was he? Was that what they were all doing? Torturing me? First the fire and now…what were they going to do?

I wasn't panicked, I wasn't scared, because I was ready, and I was ready to leave this world, to be buried near my sister and my mother although I wasn't at all worthy to have my grave near theirs, or any other human being.

"Sit down on a chair sweetie." I looked up to see a caramel haired woman staring at me a bit worriedly. She looked to be a mom, a nice, caring, loving mom; it tore me apart to see something I never got to see, to see what others had and to be shown what I never could have, to see someone that loves her children. To be reminded that I could never have that.

I clutched my knees to my chest and started to rock back and forth, back and forth, only concentrating on the pattern of going back and forth instead of feeling the loneliness settle in, the isolation, the desolation, the hurt, the pain…

I felt like I was drowning in a sea when wave upon wave tried to hit me with calming force but they just seemed to float over me and to nowhere.

"Jasper! Help her already!" A female voice shouted.

"It's not working…" A male voice whispered.

Their voices seemed to drone on, a quiet hum of things in the background.

The throbbing seemed to get worse everytime I tried to breathe, I felt like I was suffocating once again, choking, dieing from my father's hands.

My hands unconsciously made its way up to my neck, and my nails dug into my skin. I could feel his hands still there, still clinging desperately to end my life. I felt the piercing crack of skin as my nails sunk deeper into the soft flesh.

There was a frantic scurry of sounds and then hands were prying at my own, trying to take mine from my own flesh.

"I was supposed to die…I was meant to be punished for all that I did…I wasn't worth enough to live…please…just, let me die…" I whispered painfully.

The hands and voices seemed to grind to a halt, and then a few seconds later were faster and more frantic than before, they still couldn't lift my hands as I tore at my skin, and my hands sunk deeper into my flesh.

Before someone changed their tactics, and crushed my body to theirs, their arms wrapping themselves around me and rocking me back and forth.

My hands let go in shock as I felt their warmth travel through me.

No one had even hugged me before, my sister hadn't because she knew she would hurt me from my scars and bruises but she always kissed my cheek.

Their hands grabbed mine and stopped me from doing any more self harm to myself.

"Please don't kill yourself, for me, please." His smooth deep voice spoke in my ear.

I managed to nod as I pieced myself back together, as I tried to gain control of my actions.

Why was his embrace so loving, when I didn't know him and he certainly didn't know me? Why did he care if I died? No one else did except…Cathy, but she was gone.

"Please promise me you won't harm yourself, or try to kill yourself, promise me, okay?"

I nodded my head once more and my hands seemed to weave around the other person and I found myself sobbing.

I found myself weeping and sobbing to a complete stranger and yet I was serene, and his touch felt so loving that I sobbed for what seemed to be for days. I realised one thing though, that no matter how hard I sobbed, or wept, I never produced a single tear.

I squeezed his form harder and harder with each new sob and one of his arms let go of me and began to stroke my hair.

"It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay now."

-:-

An: So….did you like it?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I still have exams going on because I was sick for a few days and now I have to catch up with my schoolwork _and _do my exams so I won't update much this week or not at all.

Sorry.

I also have a poll on what you want Saffron's power to be, please check it out!


	16. Chapter 14

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Fourteen**

-:-

An: Bonus chapter for all those nice reviews! ) ,

-:-

I was snuggled up to Jasper in our room whilst he was reading one of his books again. Rosalie was out getting new mechanic supplies, and everyone else was in their respective rooms.

I smiled as I snuggled closer to Jazz's lap and made myself comfortable as he continued reading.

My mind slowly went hazy as my eyes were transported into another world, another time, another place. _I saw two strong hands clenching themselves violently around a girl's neck, but the girl's head was out of the view my eyes held. _

_I saw small, bony hands reach up and try to unclasp the muscular hands. The more the seconds, rolled by, the more the frantic these frail hands got, they dug with all their might into the other's hands, they struggled and eventually I saw her legs colliding with his body, it did nothing more than a tiny scratch. _

_I could see the girl's chest trying to make the movement of expansion, to show that the oxygen had settled in, but it never did. _

_I watched as she struggled for breath, struggled for life, struggled…until the hard hands let go of her petite frame and I saw the girl's corpse slip down the wall, her dead eyes connecting with mine, only then did I see the significance of the girl, it was Saffron. _

"What did you see?" Jazz's sweet voice came through to me as my surroundings became clearer.

"Saffron…Ryan!We'vegottosaveher,we'vegottorightnow,itmaybetoolate,we'vegotto changeher,please,quick,otherwiseshe'lldie!Wehavetoleaverightnow!We'vegotto…" My voice became hysteric as my words tumbled over themselves in seconds.

I pulled out of Jasper's embrace and whispered, "She's going to die, there's a lot of blood, we need to change her."

He nodded, knowing that he couldn't come.

"Dad!"

Everyone was immediately authorized by my pleading tone. _She has to live, she has to live, she had so live. _

Edward looked up at me, almost sensing that it was her by my thoughts.

"We need to change her." I whispered as I looked into my father's topaz eyes.

He nodded his head and as soon as he did, I was already running for her house, hopefully we wouldn't be too late. I could feel the other's behind me.

Someone was running alongside me now, and I looked over at them, one look was all it take for me to register the pain and desperation in his eyes.

We had to save her, before it was too late.

-:-

**Rosalie's POV**

I was driving back from the closest city, getting my new tool box full of things, as Emmett, accidentally fell on all of them when he was wrestling.

Boys, I thought whilst rolling my eyes.

I continued driving back into town when I noticed the faint smell of blood, the blood of someone who didn't deserve to die.

I had made a mistake with Bella, but now I was not going to make the same mistake again.

My car was going at 200mph when I pulled the handbrake and did a donut a few miles from their house. Luckily, their house was far away from any other civilians.

I ran and I ran and I ran, faster than I could have thought possible.

_Please oh please let Alice have sent this. _

-:-

**Ryan's POV**

I had to get to her, I had to save her, change her, make her smile, laugh, happy, I had to know she was okay, I don't think I could have lived without seeing those darn captivating eyes that I drew everyday.

It didn't matter where I was or what material or stationary I had, I drew those eyes. They were all I could think about, _she _was all I could think about. She didn't deserve to die, be abused or to be an outcast. She deserved to be happier than the entire population here.

_What if she died... what would I do? _

"Don't even think about it." Edward's stern voice spoke to me.

Sometimes, I hated that mind reading ability of his, but I knew he went through the same phase, that he would kill himself if she died.

She didn't even know how much I loved her.

Wait. Did I just say I loved her? I have hardly held her in my arms and talked to her properly, I haven't seen her smile or laugh, or…or...

How could I love her when I didn't really know her?

We were nearing her house, I had to save her…I had to…

I ran at a more alarming speed, even beating Edward's impossible to break record, as I raced towards her home.

I ran straight through the front door not caring if it shattered.

I looked for her in every room and every nook and cranny but…she wasn't here.

-:-

**Rosalie's POV**

I dialled up Emmett's number as I held the screaming body in the woods. I was running back to the house.

He picked up on the third ring.

"She's gone." His voice held so much sadness that I forgot about the girl in my arms for a second.

"Who's gone?"

"Saffron."

I smiled.

"Put Ryan on the phone."

"I don't think he want's to-"

"Put _Ryan _on the _phone._"

"Rose, I really don't want to talk right now." His voice was so heartbreaking; I felt my heart beat for a second.

"Well, I suggest you do because I have your girlfriend here, and I suggest you get over here _now." _As if on cue, her screaming started as the fire began.

She was nearly dead when I found her so I disposed of her father, and had bitten her ASAP.

"Thank you." His voice whispered with so much joy.

"No problem. Though, I would hurry up, she looks like she needs someone to hold."

With that, I hung up.

-:-

An: Just because Rosalie saved her, doesn't mean she likes her, YET. She was doing it for Ryan, not Saffron.

Hoped you like bonus chappie. Review please and tell me how you liked it.


	17. Chapter 15

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Fifteen**

-:-

_**Chapter Dedication to: musicvamp**_

_**An: The chapter outcome has been **__**CHANGED!**_

-:-

"It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay now." His smooth silky voice breathed in my ear.

He made the words seem believable as if it were going to be okay, as if everything was going to be happy, but I knew for a fact that it wouldn't be.

The past haunts the future with littered chains of torn memories, haunting me, torturing me with each second of the train of trauma, till I would hardly be a person, not that I was already.

My only wish three years ago was to die, but what was it now? What would it ever be? I wouldn't know, memories are sown and stitched as they are made but they are made of more than just ordinary string, they are made from life and if you take your life, there will be no memories left. No memories to taunt my mind with, no painful reminders of my past, no nothing.

I had always told myself that I didn't want to live, that I didn't want the memories, that I didn't want the pain, but would I still get on with life now, would I still want to live?

I wanted the memories of my blood splattering on the walls to go, the hurt, the humiliation, the pain, the solitude, the last seconds of my sister's hitched and shallow breathing, the last seconds of her screams, the last seconds of her heartbeat, the last seconds she was living, I just wanted to let those memories go. Not to forget them, but to free them of myself, to not torment me every night when I fall asleep or everytime I hear a shriek.

But most of all, I wanted Cathy with me right now, but it would never happen would it? Because she was dead and I was not, and she was in the past, and you cannot reverse your actions, no matter how many wishes or prayers or pleas you make, no matter how many tears or sobs are shed, the past would never change and neither would the memories.

One second was all it took for a new memory to be sown.

One heart-shattering scream to be in my nightmares for the rest of my life.

Just one more body buried, one more name to the list of the dead, just one more girl that had died to the world.

Just one more person the world forgot.

The world kept spinning, it never cared, it may have forgot about Cathy but I couldn't forget and I wouldn't either. The world still spins whilst your world falls apart.

I only just noticed that my cries and wracking sobs had subsided, and that I still held one of the Cullen men in my arms.

I let my arms go slowly, as I looked up to see who it was.

Ryan.

He was looking down at me, his eyes meeting mine, golden and beautiful. His brown short hair messed up, possibly by all that frantic chaos earlier.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He smiled sadly, "No problem."

I smiled sadly back. His eyes averted from mine down to my lips.

"You look beautiful when you smile, even when it's a sad one."

I looked away. He must either be deranged, a lunatic, blind or was just trying to be nice. Everyone knew I was ugly, nothing special, so why were his arms still around my body?

He probably thought I'd run away. "Don't worry, I won't run, I promise." I said as I took his arms away from my body.

I felt unsafe again, unprotected as his arms left me, I was already cherishing the little time he was going to be nice to me, before he got annoyed with me, before he got angry, before he started to hit me too.

I got up from his lap and sat down on the couch. Relaxing as the soft, feathery sofa fell onto my cold hard back.

I didn't realise I had closed my eyes until I opened them again, with all the Cullen's sitting around looking at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"I'm sorry." They looked at me as if I was crazier. I was apologising for earlier, and for when I ruined this happy family.

I didn't even notice that two people were sitting either side of me. Ryan and Rosalie, with Emmett to her right.

I looked around and caught the eye of Carlisle.

"She wants to know what happened to her." Edward spoke.

"How did you-"

"You'll know soon."

"Wait, I thought you couldn't read her mind?" Emmett's booming voice said.

"I can and I can't. It's like she sometimes turns down the volume of her voice in her head or something, like she's on mute but now I can hear her, same as ever."

He reads minds?!

I didn't want him to read my mind, I didn't want him to see my pain, my suffering, he didn't deserve to feel it, I did.

"How did you do that?!" Edward suddenly exclaimed.

"Do what?"

"You blocked your mind. I can't hear anything but I can still sense it's there, it's like you know how to block me but you can't because that takes years of practice and besides you didn't even know I was a mind-reader until a few minutes ago." He said exasperated.

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you apologise for everything? It's not like you have to, it's not like you have something to _be _sorry for." Rosalie said.

"But I do." It fell silent at that.

Carlisle broke it out by saying, "Well, I guess we should actually get to the point of this meeting, shall we?"

So he told me, all about what I had become, enemies, powers, the Volturi, characteristics, blood lust, diets, their diets, and then, newborns.

This explained my red eyes. They would never change back to the colour that I hated, to the colour which I saw in every photograph of my mother, every time I looked or walked past a mirror, I would never see my mother's beautiful eyes, and I was happy that I wouldn't look like her, happy that my eyes were not the tormenting mix of brown, blue and greens weaved together.

I felt myself smiling again. Smiling felt like nothing I had felt before, it felt kind of…nice.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." I quickly made my lips into the smooth line that I had perfected for years, the unreadable expression to show my father hadn't hurt me, that he didn't cause me pain everyday, that I wasn't broken.

However, Edward Cullen was looking at me and smiling sadly back, like he knew my secret.

I wouldn't be tormented by my appearance any longer, I wouldn't be tortured for looking like my mother, I wouldn't be beaten and scarred because of what I looked like, because I didn't look like that beautiful, shining person that was dead and who I could never look up to. I was different now.

"What happened to my father?"

They all looked up at me and gazed into my eyes before Rosalie quietly whispered, "I killed him."

"Thank you." I whispered.

Even though he was my father, he was only one because I had his DNA, not because he was a father figure to me. I would have been dead if it were not for the Cullen's; he never cared about me or Cathy, only for his grief and depression, never caring for our feelings or life.

I wish I felt guilty that he was gone, but I couldn't, and I never would. Because he made me feel as if I was worthless, stupid, clumsy, arrogant, inferior, and I was only five when he first hit me. I still felt that way.

Those memories are like scars, overtime, they heal but the pain that comes from them, they would always be remembered.

"Would you like to join our family Saffron? You don't have to, but you would be more than welcome to stay." Esme spoke softly to me.

If I could cry, I would have then.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I just can't."

-:-

An: I changed the ending, I'm sorry but I, the writer, wanted to write something HAPPY for a change, but I couldn't because it doesn't fit in with my plot line! Thank you for the person who spotted it out and questioned me! If you look up above, this chapter is dedicated to you!


	18. Chapter 16

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Sixteen**

-:-

_**Chapter Dedication to: musicvamp**_

_**An: The Last chapter outcome has been **__**CHANGED!**_

-:-

As soon as I said it, I rose from my seat and I sprinted to the door. I couldn't break apart another happy family, I wouldn't let myself.

I wasn't really focusing on anything when I ran for the door so I managed to somehow bang into the wall. I fell backwards before someone grabbed my arms tightly and brought me back to the couch.

I looked back and realised that I hadn't run into a wall, I had run into Edward. He was standing stiff with an expressionless face, barricading my only escape.

I looked around the room, noticing that each Cullen male had preoccupied a getaway route except from Carlisle.

"I am sorry but we can't let you go Saffron." Came someone's voice behind me…was it Bella's?

"You see…you won't be able to control yourself with humans so close in the vicinity, you would easily kill them being a newborn, trust me, I would know." Her voice became quiet at this point.

I didn't want to end anyone else's life; they all deserved to live their lives free from pain, entrapment and death. They should all live to bring up children, and having grandchildren and being loved from all generations.

I wouldn't let myself take any lives, but I also wouldn't let myself rip apart a family. I've seen what I've done beforehand and I won't let it happen again.

I could stand the pain within me, but I could not stand the pain of others. I cannot let others live what I have been through, what I got, was what I deserved.

What should I do? Still go and destroy innocents all because of a different nature my life now lives on? Or do I stay for a while, breaking up a family?

What could I do?

An idea struck me. I could learn control, and then I could go, I wouldn't kill innocents and I wouldn't be around for too long to rip them apart.

I could live on my own, doing my own things, being what I want to be, being free.

But would loneliness come at a price? Would it become so unbearable that I'd just end up killing myself anyway? Why don't I just kill myself now? But the truth was, I didn't know _how _to kill myself now, they had failed to mention that to me, for some strange reason.

"How do vampires die?"

"Don't answer the question." Alice's calm voice whispered.

Everyone looked to Alice curiously and then took in her stiff posture and stern face. Her eyes seemed to be aflame with warning.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Do not even tell that answer to the question she just asked, okay? Do not tell her the answer until I decide to, if anyone does; there will be major consequences for us all." And with that, her feet danced their way up the stairs, until I could hear a door slam shut.

I could see everyone agreeing with her and not questioning her, maybe because of the power to see the future?

But then I realised, she was trying to stop me from killing myself, from knowing _how _to kill myself, she didn't want me to be killed, or she just pitied me. I thought the latter was deemed most possible, everyone I knew wanted me dead or never even cared if I was found dying in a ditch somewhere, they'd probably just walk on by like the Good Samaritan but no one would come to me or help me anyway, they'd just laugh and probably finish me off.

No one cared about me, they were just caring for the innocents, they didn't care about me for one second, and they never did.

Why did I feel so sad?

"I need you to promise me that you will not leave this house unless permitted to do so or being with others. You promise?" Carlisle asked me.

I simply nodded and Bella unwrapped her arms from mine and started to hug me instead.

I didn't return it.

Why was she hugging me anyway, it was just a form of pity and sympathy and I didn't want that. I never did, and I didn't want it now.

I waited until she was finished and then I turned back around.

"I'll show you to your room." Esme came up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along.

I sat inside my room, not really noticing the material things.

"Do you like it?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like your room, sweetie?"

"Yes, thank you."

She smiled at me and left, closing the door behind her.

They were only being nice to me so that I wouldn't end up killing others for no reason, they'd probably just keep me here until I have self-control and then kick me out which was what I was planning to do anyway.

But all I could feel was this gaping hole in me. It was going to be hard to fill, Cathy filled that hole, but when she was gone, the brutal blows my father gave me where what filled it. To know that he actually noticed me, was enough; to hate me was better than to ignore me. That's why I wasn't mad at him for hitting me, because I knew he had some sort of feelings for me, that he knew I was there, and that I wasn't invisible.

I couldn't help but to feel invisible here, like I did at school, that I didn't belong, that I never belonged anywhere, that I was just a different puzzle piece to everyone else's puzzles and I would never be complete, I was oddly-shaped, and deformed, and an ugly puzzle piece at that, and I didn't fit in anywhere, so I was always alone.

I would spend forever alone, unless I knew how to kill vampires, which meant knowing how to kill myself. Maybe I would fit into heaven or to hell, or the place we move onto when we die.

I wouldn't be alone anymore. I had felt lonely all my life, but I had never felt this alone before.

I had had my father, who never like me but I always had Cathy, and when Cathy was gone, I had my education, I always had _something, _but now…now I had nothing.

I was alone for the first time truly in my life.

-:-

An:

**A cloak surrounds me everywhere I turn,**

**My father used to call me, The Devils Spawn,**

**Everyone watches as I crash and burn,**

**Never caring that I am battered and torn,**

**I wonder how I can get through one more night,**

**In this violent and malevolent life,**

**I fade out of sight,**

**I was always the cause of others strife**

**No one seems to notice, no one seems to care,**

**I am just one more name written on a list,**

**So I find myself thinking that life is just cruel and unfair,**

**Because I was just another punch bag for my father's fist,**

**A broken body, a torn mind, a scarred heart,**

**Am I just another thing for the world to tear apart?**

Do you like the poem? I know I haven't written a proper one in ages so I thought I'd have a go, tell me if you like it! Oh and tell me if you like the chapter too!


	19. Chapter 17

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Seventeen**

-:-

I sat by the window as I slowly watched the black star-filled night, mix itself with hues of red and orange, the moon slowly faded with its small light for the glowing sun to appear hours later, on the horizon.

The day brightened, and the orange glows turned to a mild blue before the bright blue sky made an appearance. The blues faded into navy, until finally turning red again, and then fading into night with the moon resting high in the sky. An endless cycle, repeated every day.

It showed me the brightness and hope of the day, and the dark shadows that haunted the night. But it also showed me that there was always hope in that black sky, that small stars were clustered near each other and, although small, still shined, like there was hope even in a black world.

I heard as someone approached the door, stopping there, hesitating. "You can come in, after all this house belongs to you." I whispered.

I heard a small creak of the door and then the small click, signifying its closure.

A sigh escaped the lips of the person who had just entered.

"Can I talk to you?" The deep, silky voice asked.

"Of course."

I turned to face whoever it was but they placed their hands on my eyes before I could fully turn around to see who it was.

If my heart could beat, it would be doing so frantically.

"Don't turn around, please, just…face the window, it would be much easier on me."

I did as I was asked and faced the window, opening my eyes; the hands fell from my face.

"Saffron, I…I…well…I-I, I'm not sure how to put this in words, because no words would describe how…" He sighed and then added, "I can't tell you because I am not good with words, but please, just look at this, I'll leave it by your bed, just…just look at it, for me. Please."

I heard the small noise as the object was placed against something. I then heard his receding footsteps until the door was closed.

I turned around and my eyes caught hold of a small painting. I carefully walked over to it, and as soon as my eyes saw the image, I couldn't look away.

It was like a mirror, except the painting held more life and emotions and feelings in the girl's eyes. It was a painting of her, as a…human. Why had anyone painted this? Why would anyone want to paint _me? _

The brush strokes were seen but did not ruin the image, it was a…masterpiece. Even though they didn't pick a subject worthy enough for the painter.

I wasn't smiling in the picture, but my mother's eyes were looking up at me, staring at me, with incredible feelings and emotion. It was like I could feel my emotions on that day, when he painted it.

I carefully picked up the painting and opened the door to my room, no one was outside…so who could it be?

My new vampire memories caught up with me, and I could see the paintings lining the walls in the bedroom I had woken up in. Whoever owned that room was whoever painted this picture.

I had to find out _why _someone had painted me. I had to find out why he left me this, and what it meant. I knew it was a he because his voice was deep.

In my haste to find that room, I didn't hear or notice a small piece of paper fall to the ground from the back of the picture frame.

-:-

Very short chapter, I know and am sorry but I wanted to leave the cliff hanger!

Won't update till about, Friday or Thursday so this will have to do.

Erm, a quick poem?

**Sticks and stones,**

**May break my bones,**

**But words will never hurt me**

**But why do I,**

**Sit and cry,**

**When my father says I'm stupid and ugly?**

**Words hurt more than the scars on my back,**

**Or more than when I receive a whack,**

**So who came up with that stupid rhyme,**

**Because all this time,**

**I tried to believe your words, but the words my father hit at me,**

**Were worse than all the scars on my body,**

**So who came up with that stupid saying?**

**Because words can hurt more than a slap and a beating, **

**I foolishly tried to believe that your rhyme was true,**

**Because I once believed you**


	20. Chapter 18

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Eighteen**

-:-

**(Upon request I will be describing the house layout, but only of the first floor because that's where something happens) **

I wandered through the house; I first started off on the ground floor so that I could keep track of which floor I was on. This house was not a house at all, more like a vast estate, and the forest surrounding the house was its gardens. I felt insignificant and unworthy as I passed the beautiful house, as if I was unworthy to sit here, to be here. But I had to learn to control my thirst, and then they'd not bother with me anyway and chuck me out.

Just the ground floor was bigger than my entire home, the front door opened up to a corridor which, in turn opened up to the expanse living room with its ornate decorating and sofas.

All of the Cullen family had gone hunting, except one. I did not know who but they had stayed behind, but I had seen neither hair nor hide of them.

I couldn't keep track of where I was going in this house, it was like a mansion, if I paid too much attention to the room, I wouldn't pay enough attention to where I was going. On this floor so far, was a games room, a large, decorative music room which held only the best hand-crafted instruments, a gallery, a dining room (never used), and other normal rooms and last but not least, a small ballroom that was in the back of the house. It was relatively small but that didn't decrease its splendour.

I walked in, there being no door, and immediately found myself on a set of stone steps, going both ways, and a beautifully carved banister. I leaned the painting against the banister. As I walked down, I felt my hand trailing along it in the excitement and enchantment of the ballroom.

The floor was simple, basic, but if you looked at the ceiling…indescribable beauty lurked up there, you could see the glass dome in which the sunlight poured through, and the sky looked absolutely beautiful from here, with no cloud cover to hide the sun, which meant no cloud cover to hide us.

I stood in the middle of the room and I swear I heard music playing right then and there. An uplifting but haunting melody and it was infectious, I couldn't help it, it was like someone had put a spell on me to dance. I didn't even know how to dance!

I closed my eyes as my feet and arms kept dancing with surprising grace. It was easy to get into the song, easy to drift away from reality. Reality was what I was running from, I just never ran far enough, but now…my mind had gone blank, and all I could hear was the beautiful melody, and the now graceful movements of my hands and feet.

I felt a hand clasp with mine and then another join at my waist. At the shock of it all, opened my eyes and let go of his hold.

He smiled a breathtaking smile at me.

"I see my power worked then."

Wait…what?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an illusionist, I made you imagine the music, and the beat, and well…everything. That was the first time I tried to actually see if it worked. I guess it did."

"So I'm just an experiment for you to work on." It wasn't a question, and I didn't say it in anger, no, I said it in sadness because somehow…I felt like I had a crush on Ryan, and I didn't even know him yet, I wasn't worthy enough, not at all. He should be able to find someone pretty enough, someone smart enough, someone who he actually loves. He shouldn't be wasting his time just talking to me.

I turned to walk away as I felt the tears that would never come spring to my eyes. The moisture never creeped its way out once, as I turned to run.

I felt a sharp tug at my hand and I was spun around to face Ryan. His golden orbs pierced mine and I forgot how to breathe, even though I didn't need to. His warm hands slowly lifted and cupped my cheeks and then, he kissed me.

His warm lips pressed against mine with a sort of urgency, a sort of need. I felt heavenly drunk with his sweet aroma as his breathed into my mouth. His lips sparked something up in me, our lips moved in sync for only a few seconds before the realisation of what I was doing sunk in.

I was kissing Ryan Cullen. I was _kissing _him.

I shouldn't attach myself to people, they'll only hurt me. I knew that, but why did I believe they actually cared just a tiny bit?

Was this some sort of sick joke? Was I just a toy again? They never wanted me to not hurt people; they just wanted me to play around with. I wasn't anything special to them, and they didn't care for me in the least bit that I had hoped. I thought they cared just enough to not hit me or to not throw me out. I thought that they were kind enough and their feelings were genuine. I couldn't even get more wrong. I was just a something to pass the time, a little toy to play around with, for amusement purposes only. They didn't need to hit me to break my hurt.

I didn't realise I was already running away. I heard his shouts but I still ran, and I ran and I ran. I didn't know where I was going, until I found myself on the roof of the Cullen home. I could end this pain, before they inflicted more on me, before it became too unbearable.

I walked to the edge of the roof. Looking down, I noticed that there must have been about three or four stories. There must be someway I could kill myself, right?

I stepped onto the small wall bordering the roof and breathed in shakily. I accidentally pushed a small pebble with my foot and it fell in the air, dropping, until with a small bang, it shattered into a million pieces.

I wanted the pain to stop; I wanted it all to stop. Could I die from doing this? I didn't know. But there was only one way for me to find out.

-:-

**An: **Okay, so I know I said it was going to get happy soon, but it **WILL **for definite, happen in the next chapter. No doubt about it.


	21. Chapter 19

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Nineteen**

-:-

An to **musicvamp: **Ryan's hand would be warm because she is now a vampire, so they both have cold skin, so, she would feel warmth from his touch.

**VERY IMPORTANT: I forgot to mention last chapter, which I added now, that the others were out hunting except of course, Ryan. Also, Alice didn't see what would happen because the decision was sudden. **

-:-

Breathing in shakily and closing my eyes, I took a step off the rooftop. I felt the air breeze through my hair, through my clothes, as I fell.

I felt the breeze rush past me and the wind howl in my ear. If my heart was working, it would be pumping at thrice the time. It was almost peaceful whilst falling, as if there was just a small breeze floating by me, on a hot summer's day. In these last few seconds, I felt free.

My lips turned into a smile as I waited to be either dead, or seriously injured.

I was still falling though; the descent was taking longer than I thought. As I opened my eyes, I felt a force slam into me mid-air and take me in their arms. I knew who it was, and I suddenly became angry.

His feet touched the floor and no impact came, it just felt like he had walked down a step on the staircase with me in his arms. He was going to stop me from running, I already knew that.

So when I struggled to get out of his arms, he held me tighter, but what I wasn't expecting him to do was run a hand through my hair and try to soothe me.

In shock, I immediately became still.

He smiled at me and then his eyes became angrier.

"Why did you do that?"

I didn't answer him.

"Why did you try to kill yourself Saffron?!" I felt the ever-present fear creep into my veins as he shouted.

"Please don't."

He began to give a forced laugh. "Do what Saffron? You're the one _doing_ everything! Why do you always have to see everything in a bad light, why do you always have to blame yourself, why do you always seek ways to destroy yourself and why do you not see that you're beautiful?!" His voice was just a whisper at the end.

"Because I'm not." My voice was fragile.

His hands cupped my face making me look up into his golden orbs.

"You may not think that, your father may have not thought that, but you certainly are beautiful Saffron."

"Is this some sort of a…joke?"

"There you go again! Always thinking that you're never good enough, never thinking that you're beautiful, or that no one would ever want you. But _I_ want you Saffron. Aren't _I _good enough?"

No tears would surface, but I could feel them want to escape.

"Why do you want me? I'm nothing, go find someone who's made for you, who's beautiful and funny and intelligent and everything that I'm not. Just find her; because once you find her you would certainly not want me."

"But I've already found someone."

"Well, go find another girl!"

"I don't want another girl, I want you."

A few seconds of silent followed.

"Why?"

"Your beautiful, inside and out, you have so many scars mentally and you used to bear them physically but you're still beautiful, you would do anything to have your sister back for just a few seconds, your selfless, you blame yourself for everything when it's not even your fault, you're kind, intelligent and you could be funny if you had the chance to be, and most importantly is because…I love you."

I felt the tears want to explode out of me, but they never got that far. "Why would you love me?" I whispered.

"Why would I not?"

I let out a short, manic chuckle. "There are thousands of reasons for you to not love me."

"And there's also millions of reasons why to love you."

"Stop using my words against me."

"Well, just believe my words and I wouldn't have to use them against you, now would I?"

"I want to believe you…but I can't."

"Why can't you see how much I love you?!"

"Because I don't know what love is!" I shouted.

I felt a sob rise to my throat and out of my mouth, and after that one came, a second came, and a third and a fourth…until I was just a sobbing mess. Ryan lifted me into his arms and, once again, his hand brushed through my hair as he tried to calm me.

"I can show you if you want me to." His sweet breath lingered on my ear.

I nodded my head in defeat and my sobbing came to a stop.

I looked up into his eyes and could see his breathtaking smile. My breathing stopped.

He leaned down, slowly but surely, and his eyes trailed from my eyes to my lips.

My eyes were doing the same.

And then, I felt his lips upon mine again.

But this time, I let him do it.

I felt the passion he put into the kiss and I responded this time. His taste was nothing short of incredible, and I was soon becoming addicted.

We both pulled back at the same time.

I stared into his eyes and a smile creeped onto my face.

I could be happy now.

-:-

AN: NOT THE END. Just wanted to say that before anyone asked.

Next Chapter: The others arrive back with a few 'guests' and not everyone is happy that Saffron and Ryan are now together.

Please Review )


	22. Authoress's Note Numero Duex, :Poll::

**_Authoress' Note:_**

**_Important:_**

There is a poll up to decide who will be the unpleased guests, you can vote for two options and to all my readers and reviewers, I love you!

The link is on my profile, and a quick way, for those who can't be bothered to move thier mouse up the page, is to click on this link. Your Average Teenage Girl


	23. Chapter 20

-:-

'_**No Ordinary Cinderella' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Saffron's POV**

**Chapter Twenty**

-:-

Ryan interwined our fingers as we held hands walking back to the short distance from our house.

I lifted my head to look at Ryan to find that he was already looking at me with his beautiful topaz eyes and smiling. My lips automatically pulled up into a smile. The silence around us was both comfortable and tranquil.

Once we reached the door, Ryan bent down to give me another kiss, his lips met mine and I fought the urge to deepen it. I opened my eyes to see Ryan chuckling silently at me so I playfully slapped his arm and he muttered something about unseen strength.

I opened the door carefully, not knowing what to expect. A black haired pixie had jumped on me, knocking me over in a hug before I even had the door halfway open.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Alice's golden eyes were sparkling and her lips were pulled up into a big, almighty smile.

"You can get off her now Alice." She got off, only to jump on Ryan, which made me laugh.

I noticed that when I stopped laughing, everyone had gathered into the hallway and froze. Even Alice who was had her arms loosely around Ryan.

It only took me a few seconds to realise that this was the first time I had laughed like that, where I had laughed so freely, so happily. The sadness had ebbed away from my life and ever since Ryan had first kissed me…I felt sorta…_whole._ As if I was a normal teenage girl who got turned into a vampire. That my father never happened and my dead sister had slipped my mind for more than an hour.

I felt happy.

Esme was the first to react and walked towards me calmly, helping me up off the floor only to envelope me in a hug.

"It's about time." She said and I could feel her smile radiating through me as she let go.

The rest of the family hugged or squealed at me and Ryan and then I saw Edward's head sharply turn towards the door.

"They're early."

"But there not supposed to come until next week!" Alice's voice sounded panicked.

"They're here."

Three loud knocks sounded on the door before the door opened and in came two vampires. Two vampires that didn't look very pleased at all as they saw Ryan holding my hand, rubbing circles into my palm. They didn't look friendly either. No, with their shining crimson eyes, they looked murderous.

They took two steps forward before the girl said, "He's mine."

-:-

An: I was going to extend this chapter, but not many people have voted about who these mysterious people were in my polls so…for all those who did, thank you but the rest of you get your butts over there now!


End file.
